Contra o Proprio Destino
by Lycael Ith
Summary: Ela é bem mais do que você merece, ela é bem mais do que eu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ela nunca poderia se sentir abandonada ...**

-Colin , entenda de uma vez : Eu sou Gina Weasley , não fico sozinha NUNCA!

**Ela tinha todos os homens aos seus pés **

-Harry ?

-Já peguei .

-Dean?

-Chato e pegajoso , e eu já fiquei com ele ...

Michael ?

-Chato e convencido , ei fiquei com ele – aquilo estava ficando monótono ...

-Oliver Wood!- disse Colin em tom de vitória

A ruiva o olhou chateada .

-Ele é fanático por quadribol .. e eu já....

-Gina !- gritou Colin -Me diz com quem você ainda não ficou ?!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......

**E a cada noite , ela tinha uma historia para contar . **

**E na manhã seguinte ..**

-Você ta bebendo de novo?- o moreno perguntou indignado .

-É por uma boa razão .- ela ergueu as mãos .

-E você , pode me dizer qual a razão ?

-Eu to de ressaca .

-Então por que ta bebendo ?- ele perguntou escandalizado .

-Pra arranjar outra , pra ver se essa passa ...- ela disse massageando a têmpora

**Só tinha uma regra ...**

-Cara ..ve se me esquece ....você é casado e a ruiva aqui não fica com homens casados , noivos e comprometidos em geral ....- ela disse bebendo outro gole do martinni .

**E claro ..ela era uma pessoa diferente a toda a noite **...

-Oi ruiva ...posso saber seu nome ?

-O nome não importa – ela disse sorrindo .

-Eu insisto .

-Certo ...me chame de Isabelle .

Mas regras podem ser quebradas .

Mesmo sem querer .

_Em la suít 16 , lo que empeza no termina ..._

_de un minibar al edén _

_em muy mala compania ..._

-Uh! Droga você é tão lindo ....- ela disse fazendo careta

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu .estava tão bêbado como ela .

-Isso é ruim ?

-As vezes é ....- ela disse o beijando .

_Era este sabor em tu piel _

_la uzufre revuelto com mel _

_Asy que me llene de coraje y fui caminar por el lado salvaje_

**Nenhum dois dois estava ligando para a festa , estavam ocupados demais com eles mesmo**

**Mas ela sabia que provavelmente as coisas não ficariam assim **

**ele foi apenas comprimentar seus amigos e ela **

**ficou no bar **

**Ele a olhou , quase que indecifravel .**

_Pense _

"_nome mires asy , ya se lo que quieres de mi"_

_Y no hay qye ser el vidente aqui , para un mal como tu no hay cuerpo que aguente ._

**Confusão de beijos mãos , suspiros e sussurros **

**o gosto da menta ainda em sua boca **

_Lo hecho está hecho , volvi atropezar com la misma piedra que hubo siempre _

_te sientes tan bien com todo lo que hace mal _

_y contigo nunca es suficiente._

-Droga , droga , droga !-ela gritou enfiando a cara na almofada

-que foi ? -perguntou Colin – Não pegou ninguém ontem ?

-Ele era noivo Colin , NOIVO!

-Bem ,- ele disse desconcertado – Olha pelo lado bom : foi só uma noite .

_No puede ser nada normal , acabar elijiendo tan mal _

_em materia de hombres soy toda uma esperta em siempre repetir mis errores _

_no hay ceguera peor _

_que no querer mirar _

_Quando tu guardavas el anillo dentro del bolsillo_

_Y dejarlo pasar_

**e ela poderia ter esquecido tudo ..realmente se não fosse uma coisa ..**.

-Oi Gin !

-Nikki !

-que bom que eu te encontrei ...queria te apresentar o meu noivo .

_Nunca me senti tan fuera del lugar _

-Você não entende .Malfoy ...eu me sinto um lixo ...ela é minha melhor amiga

-Você acha que eu queria isso também ?

_Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control .._

-Você não pode negar , Gin ...por que eu não estou mais negando nada

_Pero todo em este mundo es temporal .._

-Foi só uma noite ...- ela disse -vou para os Estados Unidos amanhã .

_En eso no decido yo ..._.

-Eu posso me casar amanhã , Blás ..mas nunca vou me esquecer daquela noite-O loiro disse .

**Romances podem ser complicados**

**mas podem ficar piores se você tiver medo . **

**A historia de pessoas que pensavam que tinha a vida perfeita **

**sem sequer suspeitarem que sempre iria faltar alguma coisa .....**

-Zabini , eu sou rico sou bonito e vou me casar , o que mais me falta ?

-Um certa ruiva talvez ...

-Colin ..ele foi o único homem que eu amei

**Em breve . **

**Me mandem Reviews para dizerem o que acha , estou aberta a sujestões e tudo o mais .....**

**mas vou demorar para postar o primeiro capitulo . **


	2. SOS Ela está disfarçada

**Disclaimer: Todo o mundo sabe que J.K criou Harry Potter a afins, eu não ganho grana escrevendo isso , pronto, falei.**

_**Capítulo contado pelo ponto de vista de Anna Abbot**_

Ela era a garota mais incrível que um cara poderia conhecer, aposto que seria o tipo de namorada perfeita, isso antes de acabar sendo vergonhosamente chutada pelo "amor da vida dela". Nunca achei que o cara realmente prestava, mas adiantaria se eu falasse? O que prova a minha teoria de que se apaixonar acaba prejudicando alguns pontos do Q.I de um infeliz. Pobres coitados.

Antes disso ela era aquele tipinho tosco de virgem que eu sempre desprezava. Certo... achava uma graça e ela tinha o aspecto de uma boneca de porcelana, mas era irritantemente perfeita.

E eu, um caos completo e sem remédio, achava que aquele namoro ridículo, era infantil demais para um cara como Dean. Mas preferi, é claro deixar tudo de lado, por que ela ficava uma fera toda a vez que a grande verdade era pronunciada: "Seu namorado é um..." seguido de adjetivos de muito baixo calão, mas...justíssimos.

Mas os irmãos dela não prestam, e decidiram dar um jeito muito sutil ( a mesma sutileza de um hipogrifo desembestado) para que ela descobrisse por sí mesmo, o tipo de canalha com quem namorava.

E o que um Weasley quer, um Weasley consegue. Isso dá medo ás vezes.

E no dia de seu aniversario de dezenove anos, a bomba estourou , Dean foi flagrado com uma deusa em um quarto da casa dos Black. Por parte de Gina, não houve barraco, devo atribuir essa falta de atitude de seus pais e irmãos , protegeram a garota demais de um mundo muito baixo e cheio de sacanagem.

Ela simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora sem dar ouvidos ao clássico: " Não é nada disso que você está pensando..eu posso explicar!" No segundo seguinte ele estava sendo torturado por mafiosos ruivos e a sua diversão de uma noite fugia enrolada em um lençol. Nunca mais vimos a dita cuja.

Depois disso a doce e inocente Gina Weasley se transformou em uma garota mais realista com o mundo e com uma vontade sinistra de deixar qualquer cara que se atravessasse em seu caminho com a dignidade reduzida a um farrapo. Devo dizer que ela conseguia. Eu era mais nova que ela, tinha dezessete anos , estava estudando e trabalhando para entrar na faculdade de Design.

Morávamos num apartamento perto do centro, e você não imagina como é a bagunça de um apartamento aonde oito pessoas passam metade do seu tempo. Talvez você imagine se já passou por isso..

**Moradora numero Um.**

A chamamos assim por que no final, é ela que resolve tudo, inclusive o aluguel atrasado. O nome é Hermione Jane Granger, a nerd... a garota que tenta fazer com que todos sejam responsáveis...isso geralmente funcionava, mas depois do ano novo de 2007 a moral dela foi pro ralo: a garota se revelou uma doida tarada depois do sexto copo de vodca e subiu no palco fazendo um show daqueles, acho que ela teria ganhado uma boa grana se o Harry não tivesse tirado ela do palco carregada.

Falando no Diabo...

**Morador numero Dois.**

Harry Potter, o-menino-que-por-algum-motivo-que-eu-desconheço-sobreviveu. Ele é o numero dois por que tenta..tenta...e tenta de novo, mas fracassa, manter a ordem quando Hermione se cansa, surta, e some por dois dias. Eu implicava muito com ele, principalmente quando ele gritou numa boate que era gay, só para uma garota...er...(creio que ela era uma profissional, mas vai saber) que quase abusou do pobre coitado. Depois disso, eu encarnei no garoto. Mas ele não era gay, tenho certeza...(cof, cof.. bem..depois eu explico..)

**Morador Numero Tres:**

O meu Deus do Rock! Sirius Black! É ele que paga as contas quando Hermione surta e compra estolas de valores indecentes. Devo admitir que o padrinho do Harry foi o responsável por metade dos foras que eu dei, na vã esperança de que um dia ele notasse como eu não prestava. No bom sentido, claro..no melhor sentido. Ele pode ser bem mais velho do que eu, mas o cara é lindo, devia ser um pecado isso, pessoas lindas deviam ser presas( de preferência no meu quarto).

**Morador Numero Quatro:**

Carlinhos Weasley, o irmão mais velho de Gin, gentil e extremamente educado, mas pode ser pior do que Lorde Voldemort, se ouvir as palavras: Gina, Fulano , Noite e Juntos, na mesma frase... já vi um cara sendo nocauteado por ele , e isso não é bonito de se ver, vai por mim.

**Moradora Numero Cinco:**

**Vulgo:** _Riponga da Tiffany. _

Já viu um ser semelhante? Vou descrever o espécime bizarro: a garota veste roupas de grife, desde seus vestidos e afins coloridos até as pulseirinhas e rasteirinhas são das melhores lojas e grifes da atualidade, o cabelo é loiro natural e o quarto dela parece um templo budista de tanto incenso que é aceso ali. As vezes acho que ela usa algum tipo de erva, mas Gina disse que ela é desmiolada assim desde a época de Hogwarts, então, das duas uma: ou ela bateu a cabeça quando caiu da vassoura na primeira aula de vôo, ou ela pegava SIM as ervas da estufa sete.

**Morador Numero Seis.**

Colin Creevey, a bicha loka. Já vou dizendo que ele não é gay, por que ele namora uma garota amiga da Hermione, mas ele tem um jeito meio afetado e uma coleção de barbies no quarto, o que me leva a acreditar em um tipo de mente pervertida. Ele é o nosso conselheiro na hora de escolher aquela roupa para a balada...

**Moradora numero Sete.**

Gina Weasley nosso contado secreto para fins de semana não planejados aonde saímos para destruir o ego dos pobres coitados que se acham, ela paga algumas contas e no fim de semana pede comida pronta.

**Moradora numero Oito.**

Euzinha! Nada a declarar...eu pago as minhas contas o resto é resto. E você pensaria do mesmo jeito se morasse com um cara que passa metade do dia embaixo do chuveiro.

Bem..já que eu falei dos meus colegas de ap. Vou começar a contar como foi que tudo começou...

.

.

-CADÊ O MEU SAPATO!?

Essa aí é a Mione, procurando o sapato que ela esqueceu de trazer do ultimo surto que a fez sumir por seis dias.

-Tá com o ultimo que você dormiu...- disse Colin passando por ela no corredor para chegar á cozinha.

Na verdade o cara trouxe o sapato uns tres dias depois, mas Harry ficou com muita raiva e fez o cara voltar pelo mesmo caminho a sapatadas salto quinze. Eu prometi que não falaria nada...em troca é claro, de quinhentos reais, para comprar umas coisinhas que eu não consegui comprar no dia em que fui renovar meu guarda roupas.

-Que gritaria é essa?

É o Deus do Rock que está falando. Resolvi ignora-lo, ele deve me achar uma Lolita da vida. Mas justo no dia em que resolvo fazer abstinência de Sirius Black, o infeliz resolve sentar na mesma poltrona que eu... perigosamente perto.

O que ele não sabe, é que DE FATO eu sou uma pretensa Lolita, sem a parte de seduzir cinquentões aos onze anos. Sirius deve ter uns quarenta, e eu dezessete escorregando nos dezoito.

Alguém me segure.

O.K...pare de se imaginar em cenas comprometedoras com Black e foca no que tá acontecendo debaixo do seu nariz. O que eu acho meio impossível se eu levar em consideração que ele tá usando o perfume que eu dei a ele..maldito perfume...eu deveria parar de agir feito uma masoquista..comprei justo o perfume que eu mais gosto para deixar o maldito mais tentador ainda, eu tenho vontade de ataca-lo.

Garota..volta pra terra...

Gina já estava pronta há décadas, com o cabelo liso, uma roupa provocante( mas nunca vulgar esse é um detalhe importante.)

Luna está no meio do tapete com as pernas cruzadas e meditando. Harry está na cozinha com Colin, e Carlinhos ainda não saiu do chuveiro.

-Pega outro sapato, Mione....- disse Sirius revirando os olhos- Você tem uma coleção de sapatos em um armário...

Verdade. E ela não deixa ninguém chegar perto.

-Mas aquele combinava com a minha bolsa!

-Troque de bolsa.- sugeriu Colin da cozinha.

Vou te contar o que acontece na cozinha nesse exato momento: Harry está tomando uma cerveja e Colin fazendo um lanchinho rápido e no momento em que Colin sugere que a garota troque de Bolsa, Harry ergue os braços freneticamente e fala sem emitir nenhum som: Não! Não! Ela vai demorar um século!

E Colin, como o bom sacana que é, joga manteiga bem no óculos dele para ele parar de viadagem.

-Mas ele fica ótimo com o vestido!

-Vai descalça, nua ou sem bolsa...- sugeriu Carlinhos mau humorado descendo as escadas já vestido.

Acho que ele acabou com a água quente, de novo, sorte que o trancamos no quarto e tomamos banho primeiro. Ele tem mania de ficar horas no chuveiro até perceber que a água quente tá quase acabando.

Bem...para que a nossa sexta feira não vire um completo inferno, só falta Hermione decidir o que fazer com a porcaria do sapato, se eu soubesse que ela daria esse escândalo eu teria impedido Harry de atirar o sapato na testa do cara.

É que na hora eu achei muito divertido.

Bom..já foi.

Carlinhos pegou a chave do carro, Sirius e Carlinhos fazem rodízio para que ninguém dirija bêbado, decisão tomada depois que alguém..(.bem era eu , certo, mas ninguém pode me condenar depois de ter tomado umas cinquenta saqueritas...) bateu com o carro no carro de ninguém menos do que o governador do estado. É claro que eu estava com toda a razão.. e saí do carro o chamando de todos os desaforos que consegui me lembrar com o cérebro encharcado de cachaça de arroz. A minha sorte é que ele tava pra lá de Bagdá. Se é que me entende.

Voltando, agora estamos todos dentro de um cabine dupla, sendo que Colin, Gina e eu estamos no banco do passageiro por sermos quase anoréxicos. O resto está lá atrás.

Hermione não achou o dito sapato e pegou um outro jurando nunca mais surtar, Há!

A idéia era ir numa boate aqui por perto, mas acho que ela tá lotada, dá pra ver a zona antes mesmo de chegar, apesar do lugar ser gigantesco.

Como Sirius é um cara popular os seguranças não barraram a gente como costumam fazer quando o lugar enche. O cara tem moral!

É a hora que todas nós esperamos, eu não faço nada alem de me embebedar e me divertir, Hermione sai por aí dançando depois da quinta doze de álcool e Gina deixa um rastro de corações partidos por onde passa. A Luna daqui a pouco vai fazer um cara surtar, é um fato comprovado: trista por cento dos caras que ficam com Luna no dia seguinte procuram um psicanalista, ela tem um jeito hipinótico, que faz a maioria das pessoas acreditarem nas barbaridades que ela fala.

A ruiva saiu andando e se desvencilhando de todas aquelas pessoas que dançavam freneticamente. Era o primeiro passo: Ficar no bar, depois de cinco minutos sempre aparece um bobão.( vou contar o que ela me contou)

A música era aquela que ela adorava, não por que se identificava mas simplesmente por que ela tinha visto o clip. Nós passávamos o sábado vendo a MTV na parte da manhã...

.

_En la Suít 16, lo que empeza no termina_

( na suíte 16 o que começa não termina)

_De un minibar, al edén...en mui mala compania_

(De um barzinho ao paraíso, em péssima companhia...)

Hey!

.

-Um martinni, duplo por favor.

Não tem aquela hora que um predador identifica a sua presa? Pois é. O cara era um deus perdido nos meio dos pobres mortais, um loiro de um metro e oitenta e tres , com uma camiseta simples, preta que acentuava uma palidez que ela julgaria impossível existir. O cabelo era liso e caia uma pouco no olho os olhos não eram azuis, eram cinzas como um céu de inverno.

Mas Gina nunca dava o primeiro passo, homens gostam se de serem os caçadores depois de um martíni. Pobre coitado.

O fato é que naquele momento ele sequer desconfiava que ela era aquela garota magrela e sardenta um ano mais nova que ele, com uma queda por seu maior desafeto e caçula da família que ele desprezara, sem contar é claro, com o fato de a feiosa ter sido autora de uma azaração para rebater bicho papão no seu quinto ano.

Não que Gina Weasley algum dia tenha sido feia..mas na opinião truncada daquele loiro aguado ela era. E Gina Weasley não deu importância ao albinismo de sua vítima e não se lembrou que ninguém além dos Malfoy tinham essas características.

Mas qualquer cara com o minimo de bom senso sabe que um ruiva daquela não é de se ignorar.

Ele levantou o copo oferecendo um brinde silencioso a ruiva, que fez o mesmo com um sorriso discreto. Método de encorajamento.

-Oi gata..quer dançar comigo?

Não, o autor desse convite sutil e idiota não foi Malfoy, Malfoy não chamam garotas de gata, isso é fato. Gina olhou o bêbado que a segurava pelo ombro, já tinha um cheio forte de álcool em volta dele e Gina reparou no que muitos não reparam: Na marca de sol deixada pela aliança.

-Não, obrigada...- ela disse gentilmente, desviando o olhar e olhando ara o líquido que ainda estava em seu copo.

Mas o cara não iria desistir tão fácil e a enlaçou pela cintura. Gina revirou os olhos, ela merecia aquilo...

-Por favor, me solte, eu não quero realmente dançar e creio que você quer algo mais além de dançar...mas não estou interessada.

Ele começou a falar coisas incoerentes no seu ouvido e a ruiva tentou novamente se desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte.

-Eu não quero!- disse Gina com a voz firme.

Tática de rejeição: Nunca diga " Não posso" por que membros do sexo masculino acham que quando se quer, se pode tudo e se você simplesmente não pode..quer dizer que você quer e eles dão um jeito de te convencer. Um " Não quero" em alto e bom som acaba por desencorajar os mais ousados. Mas não os mais bêbados. " cadê o Carlinhos nessas horas..."

-Eu...já...disse..que..não...quero!

No momento seguinte, o pobre garoto estava no chão e nem sabia o por que e nem como, mas resolveu sair dali rapidinho antes que algum de seus amigos visse que ele havia apanhado de um ser pigmeu de um metro e cinquenta e poucos.

Draco que naquele momento ainda era conhecido por presa em potencial começou a rir olhando o copo a sua frente.

-Garota...você tem talento...- ele disse sorrindo.

-Ah, eu sei...- ela disse voltando a se sentar.-Isso se deve a minha experiencias anteriores com homens realmente irritantes.

Ele soltou o seu melhor sorriso.

Enquanto isso eu tenho que lidar com um Harry bêbado, meu deus do rock sumiu com alguma infeliz aproveitadora, Luna encontrou um negro bonitão. Neville , o ex da dita apareceu mais pra lá do que pra cá, o cara que eu "cacei" semana passada se lembrou de mim, e tá me perseguindo, Hermione surtou de novo e tá dançando Reggaetown com uns caras que eu nunca vi na vida mas tenho a impressão que um deles é ninguém menos que Vítor Krum.

Minha vida virou um inferno e Gina tá a ponto de atacar um deus grego. Eu mereço. Carlinhos acabou de ir para a sala reservada. Aff.

Por que eu tinha que me misturar com grifos? Alguém pode me explicar o que uma pobre e doce lufa como eu faz no meio desses devassos?!

Bom, eu mesmo respondo, por que eu não presto também.

Voltando.

-Eu posso saber o seu nome?-o loiro perguntou, agora muito próximo da ruiva. Sorrindo de um jeito divertido. Gina piscou e riu.

-O nome não importa...

-Eu insisto...

-Se quer um nome...me chame de Isabelle.

-Isabelle? É um nome bonito e delicado, mas..

-Nada de sobrenomes hoje..senhor estranho...- ela disse se levantando.- A noite não pede identidades...- ela o puxou e lhe deu um beijo.

Draco foi pego de surpresa, mas rapidamente correspondeu a aproximando mais, a envolvendo pela cintura ( E cara..Isso Eu VI! Não foi ninguém que me contou não..mas como o cara era lindo eu não ia atrapalhar..). Eles se separaram e Draco Malfoy se veria sorrindo e um jeito infantil e feliz para a ruiva á sua frente. Ele ofegou, olhou para os lados e depois para a ruiva.

-Espere um segundo...- ele roubou um selinho e foi falar com os amigos, mas todo o tempo que falava com eles, olhava para a ruiva.

_Era este sabor em tu piel_(Era este o sabor em sua pele)

_la uzufre revuelto com miel_(O enxofre misturado com mel)

_asy que me llene de coraje y fui camiñar por el lado salvaje_(Assim que me enchi de coragem e fui caminhar pelo lado selvagem)

_Pense:_(Pensei:)

_No me mires asy..yo se lo que quieres de mi_(Não me olhe assim...eu sei o que quer de mim)

_Y no hay que ser el vidente aqui,_(E não há por que ser vidente aqui)

_para un mal como tu, no hay cuerpo que aguente.(_Para um mal como você, não há corpo que aguente.)

.

.

E como prometera, lá estava ele de novo, mas agora a puxando para sair da boate.

-Você é maluco...- ela comentou o acompanhando- E se eu fosse uma lunática, ou uma sequestradora? você costuma fazer isso sempre?

-Não- ele riu- Mas te amei, garota.

Ninguém acreditaria depois, afinal estamos falando de Draco Malfoy.

-E por que você me amou?-ela perguntou rindo enquanto os dois andavam pela rua de mãos dadas.

Ele parou franzindo a testa.

-Eu não sei...!- ele disse alegre- Mas quando eu descobrir eu te conto.

-Então um brinde a esse momento!-Gina fez aparecer do nada um garrafa de vodca.

-De onde você tirou isso?- ele perguntou.

-Eu roubei do bar, enquanto o barman olhava para um das dançarinas!- ela disse pulando no corrimão de uma passarela e andando por ele.-uuuuuuu!

Draco estava muito bêbado, mas sabia que ela poderia cair.

-Ruiva...você vai cair.

-Bêbado não cai- ela disse abrindo a garrafa e entornando um bom gole- agora é que eu não caio mesmo...

O loiro riu consigo mesmo...Merlim havia sido bom pra ele, ele conhecera uma garota incrível, ele nunca pensou que isso poderia acontecer algum dia. E Gina não caiu pulou para o chão e foi andando ao lado dele. Parou e ficou o encarando..cada detalhe...

-O que foi?- ele perguntou intrigado.

-Droga..você é tão lindo...- ela disse desconsolada.

Draco a olhou espantado.

-E isso é ruim?

-As vezes é...- ela disse sorrindo.

Meia hora depois os dois estavam em um quarto de hotel confusões de pés e mãos suspiros..beijos e abraços, pensamentos desconexos, já afetados pelo efeito do álcool. Gina de um lado..sequer pensando em ferir os sentimentos daquele homem incrível. Draco não estava pensando em nada...apenas queria gravar aquele novo mundo de sensações e cores vibrantes.

.

.

E enquanto isso...

-Já tá na hora de ir embora....- eu disse aflita segurando Harry totalmente trôpego, para Sirius que apareceu com a camisa amassada e com todo aquele cabelo meio bagunçado.- Mas Carlinhos ainda não apareceu com quem quer que seja...Hermione ainda tá lá!- apontei para a figura frenética com o apanhador de quadribol.- Luna faturou um bonitão e também sumiu...Colin já foi embora e Gina sumiu!E eu!- eu apontei para mim mês a deixando Harry cair no chão, ah..que se dane..-eu não aproveitei nada! Por que esse imbecil!- ai eu pisei no ombro do pobre coitado- Ficou bêbado logo de cara! Você é o padrinho dele e não eu!

Eu tava P da vida e tinha todo o direito de brigar com Black.

-Calma...garota! Eu vou reunir todo o mundo e você pode aproveitar enquanto isso..eu cuido do Harry...

-Você é um cretino filho da mãe!Ai..que ódio que eu tenho de você! Eu quero que todo o mundo vá para o inferno...!- e saí de perto do dois e indo para o bar...bem, já era fim de noite, quase todo o mundo tava indo embora, o jeito era encher a cara.

.

.

Na volta, tive de dizer ao Carlinhos que Gina havia encontrado uns amigos de escola e saiu com Colin e com os tais,. E foi por isso que ele não surtou. Estava num estado pior que o de Black este por sua vez não estava falando comigo. Hermione estava com um sorriso besta na cara. E Harry ainda estava vendo o Elvis dançando a macarena...( Acho que o Harry é mais maluco que o Colin, se houvesse algum parentesco genético, eu diria que é tudo culpa do Black).

Já em casa obriguei Hermione e Carlinhos a tomarem um café bem forte e sem açúcar. Hermione não estava em seu estado normal. Carlinhos resolveu tomar outro banho.

Na cozinha, estava eu, Harry, Sirius e de repente apareceu Hermione com um roupão de seda, olhei para a garota tentando entender o que aquela mente de bêbado estava planejando.

Bom...na verdade ela estava planejando sentar no colo do Sirius, e conseguiu e na hora que eu estava arrastando o Harry para fora por que não queria ver o que aconteceria. Sirius a empurrou e sem olhar para trás, saiu. Fugindo de mulher? ué...

Hermione depois disso foi para o quarto.

Deixei Harry na cozinha com o café e fui dormir também.

.

.

Duas horas depois....

Acordei sentindo alguém se mover do meu lado, na minha cama! Droga! Eu já estava a ponto de enxotar o infeliz., Isso sempre acontecia depois de uma noitada e por isso eu sempre trancava a porta, o problema é que eu esqueci. Ainda intrigada e pronta para ver ou Carlinhos ou Colin, os dois que vivem tentando me atacar quando estão bêbados...acendi o abajur e me virei.

Dei de cara com quem?

Não , não foi com Sirius Black, foi com Hermione .Argh!

Deus! eu não gosto de mulher!

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?- eu perguntei saltando da cama assistindo Hermione sem noção nenhuma, acho que ela nem sabia que era eu... peguei um travesseiro e comecei a bater na tarada.

Depois saí correndo e a tranquei no quarto,. Só a soltaria de manhã ( bem..o fato é que já eram umas quatro da manhã...) e fui para a sala. Encontrei Harry. Dei o meu melhor sorriso malvado.

Bem...eu não tinha achado ninguém interessante naquela festa...mas Harry estava ali...

**O que acharam? Ficou bom...? a historia será contada no ponto de vista dos oito moradores e Draco.**

**Até mais...**


	3. Depois da Ressaca

Depois da Ressaca ...

Graças a Merlim era sábado, e ninguém trabalha no sábado o que justifica o fato de ninguém dar sinal de vida antes do meio dia.

Mas por que justo naquele dia alguém tinha que dar as caras antes dessa hora? Alguém lá em cima tem ódio de lufos, só pode.

Vou explicar o por que: Além de eu estar com uma ressaca daquelas, estava no quarto de Harry, com Harry , na cama. E advinha o que é melhor? Estávamos tentando repetir a dose de madrugada.

Mas sempre tem um espírito de porco que não bate na porta.

-Harry, eu preciso falar com...

A droga! Era ninguém mais que Black. Droga, droga, droga! Ele parou atônito na porta enquanto Harry e eu nos escondíamos o melhor que podíamos com um lençol.

-Que que é isso!?- Ele parecia furioso

-Afff não grita....- dissemos nos dois juntos, fazendo careta, nós não tínhamos ainda assimilado a gravidade da situação, na verdade estávamos achando tudo muito engraçado. Mas Sirius não parecia estar achando nada disso engraçado, o que fazia tudo ficar mais legal ainda, ele parecia um pai furioso, melhor do que isso era sermos flagrados na cama dele!

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?!

Merlim alguém pode me explicar por que ele tá gritando?

-Você não quer realmente que expliquemos...- eu respondi tentando discretamente achar minha roupa íntima no meio de toda aquela bagunça.

-Está aqui, Abbot!- olhei Sirius e o vi segurando minha calcinha e o meu sutiã.

Ui...eles eram vermelhos...tenho um xodó por eles.

-Ah, o.k....então pode passar aqui, pra mim? Eu realmente não quero sair desse quarto enrolada no lençol.

-Por que você está tão bravo?!- perguntou Harry olhando o padrinho com os olhos apertados.( ele estava sem óculos)

Sirius parecia ter acordado do seu inferno pessoal, olhou para mim e depois para Harry e depois bufou.

-Ah...esquece..eu vou descer.

Acho que estamos abrigando um doido dentro desse apartamento. Ou vários, eu não sei, talvez isso aqui seja um manicomio.

Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim com um sorriso sacana.

-Bem..senhorita Abbot....aonde estávamos mesmo?

-Eu não me lembro senhor Potter...poderia começar tudo de novo?

.

.

Harry e eu resolvemos tomar banho antes que Carlinhos acordasse.

Depois, com o roupão emprestado dele, eu fui para o meu quarto. Então eu me perguntei o quem estava ali dentro e que socava a porta daquele jeito.

Vai ver era um ladrão burro...ergui a varinha pronta para lançar uma boa azaração no ladrão então destranquei a porta e me deparei com Hermione bem ali, estatelada no chão.

-Que diabos você está fazendo aí ?- eu perguntei surpresa.

-Você me trancou aqui!- ela disse se levantando.

Ah tá...isso explica.

Então eu me lembrei de que ela tinha tentado fazer o mesmo que eu fiz com Harry. Eca.

-Sai daí..- eu disse entrando no quarto – Preciso me trocar e você precisa de um banho. Cai fora.

Ela tentou argumentar, mas eu a empurrei para o corredor.

.

.

O clima tava meio estranho na cozinha, Sirius não estava falando direito comigo, mas eu estava mais preocupada com Gina, que ainda não havia chegado. Colin já havia chegado como um cão arrependido, isso sempre acontecia: ele se deixava levar e no dia seguinte lembrava que tinha uma namorada. Então agora ele vai ficar um mês sem beber.

Hermione entrou na cozinha feliz da vida.

É que ela nunca lembra das bobagens que faz quando não está sóbria. Tudo vira um borrão depois do sexto copo. Eu e Harry estamos nos dando muito bem. Carlinhos ainda não acordou.

Aonde está Gina?

.

.

Bom..de acordo com o que ela me contou, estava naquele momento tomando um delicioso café com o loiro. O que nunca aconteceu com nenhuma de suas presas, mas eles se gostaram desde o primeiro momento, É uma dessas coisas...bem eu não entendo. Nunca senti isso, infelizmente.

Mas quem liga?

Voltando.

-Você não me disse o seu nome, senhor estranho. - ela dizia sorrindo e se servindo de suco de laranja.

-É que você não me perguntou, senhorita Isabelle- o tom e que ele falou deixava claro que ele sabia que o nome dela não era aquele. Ele estava sorrindo.

-Estou perguntando agora.

Ele suspirou.

-Andrew.

O olhar que Gina lançou também deixava claro que ela sabia que aquele não era o nome certo, mas nenhum dos dois estava se importando muito com aquilo. E passaram o tempo juntos até que bateu seis horas da tarde.

Gina já estava vestida e olhou o homem sentado na cadeira da sacada do hotel.

-Eu tenho que ir embora – ela disse fazendo uma careta- Já devem estar me procurando, nunca fiquei fora por todo esse tempo.- Draco se levantou e pegou as chaves do carro.

-Eu te levo.

-Não...pode deixar..eu pego um taxi...-Draco não queria deixar a garota sair tão depressa da sua vida.

-Não vou te ver de novo?

Gina deu de ombros.

-Na próxima sexta?- ela perguntou .Ele sorriu.

-Claro...no mesmo lugar? -ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ele se despediu com um beijo. E ela saiu pela porta sem olhar para tras.

O loiro suspirou, era hora de voltar a ser Draco Malfoy, o homem de negócios frio e calculista.

.

.

-EU QUERO SABER AONDE ESTÁ MINHA IRMÃ, E POR QUE NINGUÉM CHAMOU A POLICIA AINDA!

Típico. Era Carlinhos Weasley enchendo a paciência de novo. Estou imaginando eu mesma em um acesso de fúria jogando o cara pela janela e tendo o prazer de ver seu corpo se espatifando lá embaixo....hehehehehehehe.... bom...isso só fica nos meus sonhos.

Estávamos discutindo na escada eu não estava sabendo quem gritava mais, se era Carlinhos ou Sirius eu tive que entrar no meio para que ninguém saísse no braço. O que não é do meu feitio prefiro ver o circo pegar fogo, como dizem por ai. E advinha quem é o palhaço que eu quero ver queimado?

Mas o síndico já disse que da próxima vez que soubesse de um barraco aqui dentro ia despejar todo o mundo. Odeio o cara , ele não sabe o que é viver. Mas de repente eu vi um pigmeu ruivo entrando pela porta, era Gina! Finalmente! Já era hora! Eu estava pensando em pedir comida pronta já...

-AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?

Como ele estava de costas para mim, rapidamente sorri de um jeito falso e forçado de mais e fiz aquela pose que o Colin deixa sua coleção de barbies . Ela olhou para mim e depois para Carlinhos.

-Com o Colin.

Bingo!

-Mas ele já voltou, Ginevra! Aonde esteve?

Novamente eu tive que fazer mimica...

-Ah....- ela disse – Com uma amiga....(mimica de novo) duas amigas...- ela franziu a testa me olhando e Carlinho olhou na minha direção, tive que fazer cara de santa, me encostando no corrimão.

-E por que demorou todo esse tempo?

Comecei a dançar no degrau requebrando que nem uma maluca.

-Ah...ficamos assistindo os clipes da....da...Shakira. Sabe como é...são vários. Demoramos um tempo.-Isso foi convincente. Suspirei. Conseguimos, de novo.- Preciso falar com Anna..sobre....o novo clipe da Shakira....agora com licença.- Gina subiu as escadas correndo e pegou o meu braço.

-Por que os clipes da Shakira?- ela perguntou quando se trancou no quarto junto comigo.

-Por que nós assistimos. Na tv..na verdade deve estar passando ainda...por isso ele acreditou.

Gina suspirou e abriu o maior sorriso do mundo.

Sem exagero, parecia que enchia o quarto inteiro.

-Ele era maravilhoso!

Senta, garota...a historia vai ser longa.

.

.

O sábado é o dia em que todos nós nos lembramos que somos amigos do peito(?) e nos sentamos na sala e como uma graaande família assistimos a algum DVD e discutimos alguma besteira.

Gina ainda está feliz da vida por causa do loiro bonitão e eu estou feliz da vida por que descobri que me dou bem com Harry. E Hermione está enfurnada na cozinha. Estou começando a ficar preocupada com ela...

Fala serio...!

O que não está nos nossos planos, é o fato de que Nick, nossa antiga amiga de Hogwarts, estava voltando dos States. E dizem por aí que vinha com um noivo. E eu não tava nem aí: homens comprometidos costumam não entrar na minha lista de interesses. A campainha tocou, e eu como sempre, tive que ir atender. Gina estava sentada no sofá, falando com Luna.

O que ninguém sabia, também, é que Nick viria para casa aquele dia,e que traria de bandeja o super noivo dela.

Ah, merda...era o cara da boate! Justo o cara que ficou com Gina!

Esconde!

Eu simplesmente batia porta na cara deles. Ah Merlim, Morgana...e todos vocês das figurinhas de sapos de chocolate..me ajudem numa hora dessas!

Não vão me ajudar?

Não?

Então que se dane. Abri a porta de novo.

-Oi- eu disse com cara de enterro.

Nick é linda e devo confessar que teve uma época e que eu tinha muita inveja daqueles cabelos cor de mel e daqueles dois metros de perna que ela tinha. Se eu tives trinta centímetros é muito, sou do mesmo tamanho que a Gin. Ou seja: Um Pigmeu. E o pior de tudo foi constatar que além de ser o loiro de ontem o loiro não era ninguém menos que Malfoy, a doninha quicante. Aquele sonserino zé ruela.

-Por que bateu com a porta na nossa cara?

-Eu não bati- eu disse com a cara surpresa-é por que a porta é enfeitiçada e eu sempre esqueço que tenho que retirar o feitiço caso contrario a porta solta da minha mão e se tranca.

Tomara que você engula essa. O pior é que ela engoliu, ela nunca primou pela inteligencia.

-Cadê a Gin?-ela nem pediu licença, já foi entrando e indo para a sala. O loiro ficou no batente.

-Certo, Malfoy. Te entrego cem pau na bucha se você cair fora agora com a sua noiva.

Ele me olhou no alto de seu um metro e oitenta e poucos.

-E por que eu faria isso?

Bem...talvez por que a garota que sua noiva ta doida pra te apresentar seja a mesma que você já conhece muito bem...Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa a noiva retardada apareceu puxou Malfoy e o arrastou até a sala. Eu fui atrás. Eu preciso do Colin agora...!

-Draco..essa é Gina.

Estou ouvindo aquela música de fundo da novela "A Usurpadora" sabe, aquela de sax que sempre tocava quando a Paola aparecia.

Serio...Draco e Gina se olharam como se estivessem vendo um fantasma.

Vocês só dormiram juntos..!um pensando que falava com uma tal Isabelle e a outra achando que o nome certo era Andrew...certo..mas ninguém acreditou nisso. Eu não estou muito receptiva a comentários irônicos agora. Meu humor está muito negro.

-Ah.. recuperou a pose-Nós nos conhecemos...da época da escola..Draco Malfoy..certo?

A musiquinha do sax parou de tocar..acho que Colin trocou de canal.

-Weasley.-disse Malfoy com um sorriso forçado.

Nossa... como somos cínicos não?

Hermione apareceu encostando no batente da porta.

-Uau...- ela disse estreitando os olhos- Tem um loiro bonitão no meio da sala...

-É o Malfoy, Mi.- eu disse aborrecida com o senso de oportunidade que ela tinha depois de beber.

Serio, ela não era assim...ela nunca foi assim foi de uns tempos para cá, a imagem de uma alcoólatra não ficava bem em Hermione, ela ficou assim depois de terminar com Rony que se mudou para o mesmo inferno de onde Nick nunca deveria ter saído. Preciso falar com Harry sobre isso.

-Mudei de ideia – ela disse – Tu é um bagulho.

Draco a olhou indignado.

-Sua sujeitinha de S...

-Cale ao boca se não quiser que eu abra a minha- eu sussurrei perto dele, ele imediatamente se calou.

Posso não concordar com as chatices de Mione, mas não admito que ele fale assim dela.

-Colin....- eu falei e Colin largou o controle e pegou Mione pela mão.

-Que é..?- ela disse – eu nem tô bêbada...!

-Eu vou me casar...!-Nick quase socou Gina com o anel que tinha no dedo.

Gina passou da aliança desta para a que adornava a mão de Draco, e sorriu de leve.

-Quem bom...fico feliz por você...- era só o que ela conseguia dizer.

Eu não queria que ela soubesse assim , mas como eu poderia expulsar os dois da porta do apartamento?

Foi a hora mais infernal que já tivemos, quero dizer...só eu sabia de tudo, eu , Gina e Draco e todos pareciam estar contentes por Nick. E apreensivos de ter Draco em casa.

Gina deu seus melhores sorrisos e deu seus melhores votos de felicidade.

Mas uma hora depois, quando os dois já tinham saído, e todos já haviam dormido, eu e Colin fomos falar com ela. Ela estava esperramada na cama chorando.

-Ele era noivo, ele era Noivo, Colin...NOIVO!

Então Colin entendeu e abraçou Gina.

.

.

O domingo foi um velório...falei com Harry sobre Hermione e os dois acabaram brigando feio, Carlinhos foi para A Toca, mas Gina não quer saber de sair do quarto. Luna é uma alienada que não ajuda em nada, Colin saiu para fazer as compras. E eu to tentando terminar o livro que eu estou escrevendo.

Mas não consigo.

Acabei de brigar com Sirius, de novo.

É...os dias oficiais da Ressaca são um inferno.


	4. Adoráveis Cretinos?

**Disclaimer: todo o mundo que lê isso aqui ta no mesmo barco que eu e sabe que ninguém ganha nada escrevendo fic . Por que tia Jojô inventou tudo.**

.

.

Odeio isso: tu,tu,tu,tu..aquele toque irritante do telefone chamando, sabe como é? Principalmente se a besta do outro lado da linha demora para atender.

-Escritório de Doug Watson, bom dia.

-Bom dia...aqui é a enfermeira da senhorita Ginevra Weasley...os familiares...

-Gina? O que aconteceu com Gina? Enfermeira?

-Peraí, minha senhora deixa eu...

-Ah , Meu Deus! Ela tá bem? O que aconteceu?

-Eu...

-Ah...pobre Gina..

-PQP, deixa eu falar!

Quem cala consente...

-Bem...como eu disse..eu sou a enfermeira da enhorita Ginevra, ela comeu um camarão estragado sexta feira e foi internada nessa mesma noite com intoxicação alimentar;e até agora não reagiu aos medicamentos...ela obviamente não poderá ir trabalhar hoje. Pelo que me contam, era para ela entregar um relatorio hoje, sim?

-Sim..mas se ela está..

-Ela já havia feito o relatorio antes de comer o camarão, vão mandar pelo ofice-boy. Tchau.

Ufa. Consegui, Gina não esta em condições de ir trabalhar hoje, ta com a cara inchada e o olho parece um prato raso, sem falar no cabelo e tal...a coisa tá feia. Indescritível.

Eu sempre tenho que acordar mais cedo que os outros, vou te explicar por que: primeiro por que não se pode aparatar em território trouxa, o que força esse pigmeu a andar por aí e pegar aqueles ônibus cheio de gente carente.

Carente por que sempre tem um que inevitavelmente apoia a cabeça no seu ombro sabe-se lá Merlim o porque...deixa pra lá, o fato é que eu tô andando em plenas cinco da manhã pelo ap como um zumbi saído daqueles filmes que o Colin gosta. Avisei no bilhete de geladeira que Gina pode ficar em casa hoje. Sirius é rico não faz merda nenhuma. Harry vai por quartel mas so as nove e pode aparatar, Luna vai pro Shopping, é vendedora lá.

Colin trabalha no ministerio, nas desculpas dignas de trouxas e diz que é o melhor emprego do mundo sabe-se lá o por que.

E euzinha trabalho numa editora em dois setores de revista como colunista. Revista feminina bruxa, descobri que ultimamente as garotas andam lendo muito livros infanto juvenis escrito por trouxas, isso por que bruxos são mais ligados á magia e não á romance. Báh!

Hoje é o dia em que as contas se empilham dentro da fruteira e eu não tô nem aí..não agora, por que vou descobrir que Sirius anda usando a minha internet para se conectar com as trintonas solteironas do bate-papo, e eu vou ficar muito P da vida com isso, e não á saudável logo de manhã.

Carlinhos só volta a noite. Dormiu na Toca.

É hora garota! Engole esse café horrivel( não sei fazer café, só Argh! Sirius sabe)engole a torrada e respira, no final do seu trajeto, você vai ganhar um café digno e vai sentar na frente de um PC para falar de alguma coisa relacionada aos assuntos do Semanário Das Bruxas( PC SIM! Eu posso! É melhor que pergaminho!)

Desso correndo as escadas para pegar o ônibus, quando alguém me segura pelo braço.

-Se você me roubar eu juro que te bato até você gritar pela mamãe!

Isso funciona as vezes, os caras nunca pensam que um pigmeu de cabelo roxo fale uma coisa dessas.

-Calma Abbot..eu só queria falar sobre a Gina...

Adivinha quem é? Do um sapo de chocolate de você descobrir.

Isso! Dez pontos para a Lufa Lufa! Draco Malfoy, O Galinha!

-Aff.... O que quer?- olhei para a aparencia estranha dele, não estava nenhum pouquinho impecável diga-se de passagem.-Você dormiu aqui?- eu perguntei horrorizada, só pensando na inhaca. Eu não tinha coragem nem de chegar perto. Dei um passo para trás.

Tudo bem, meu chapa, você pode ser Draco Malfoy, mas eu estou usando um Channel, e não quero que o seu cheiro ruim macule essa imagem roxa e glamourosa minha.

-Claro que não! Eu dormi em um hotal aqui perto e...

-Você tomou banho?

-Não, mas..

-Sai de perto então...- eu disse me afastando do cara, só o que me faltava..Haylen Mewborn vive no meu pé aquela lacraia filha da mãe, se detectar um cheiro ruim com aquele olfato biônico ela vai reportar ao meu chefe.

Draco foi me seguindo e eu nem consigo correr com essas botas de salto, e se eu correr eu posso suar, e isso não é bom vai ser pior que a inhaca do Malfoy.

-Eu só queria falar sobre a Weasley..

-Agora é Weasley, né? Antes de ontem era a garota que você amou...ou quase isso ...sei lá..sai de perto, mas que saco!- ele se afastou uns tres passos. Idiota. Tem sorte de eu não querer chegar perto de você por que se não eu te esganava. Seu galinha nojento.

-Eu não sabia que era Weasley!- ele disse indignado.- ela disse que se chamava Isabelle!

-E você, Andrew!Até parece que acreditou!Você é um galinha sacana e tá fedendo, Malfoy!

Ele abriu a boca indignado. Aproveitei o momento de burrice temporária e sai de perto, com sorte eu pegaria o ônibus e ele ficaria para trás. Mas o loiro não desiste.

-Como ela está?

-Ela quem?- eu perguntei andando.

-Isabe...quer dizer..Weasley.

-Ela tá BEM- eu disse chegando no ponto de ônibus.

Ele não acreditou, claro, por que Draco Malfoy é aquele tipo tosco que se acha inesquecível, eu tenho uma novidade: prefiro rockeiros de meia idade. E não acho graça nos loiros, seu chato fedido.

-Eu sei que deve ter isso um choque, mas...

-Não foi não – eu disse – é muito normal ela sair com caras, o único choque foi saber que era o noivo da amiga, só isso, não se ache, Malfoy. Gina não tá nem aí pra você, só não contava com o fato de você ser um noivo sem aliança. Tchau.

-Aonde você vai?

-Ao contrario de você, eu trabalho, loiro AZEDO!

Subi no ônibus e deixei um loiro fumegando lá atras, mais um pouco e vai dar para ver os urubus, serio.

Dentro do ônibus, peguei o celular e liguei para o Sirius.

-Hum....-esse é o Alô do Sirius.

-Se um cara loiro e fedido aparecer aí jogue ele da escada- eu disse.

-namorado novo?

-Não, uma preza da Gina particularmente problemática, não deixe ele entrar de jeito nenhum, ouviu?

Ouvi as molas da cama o me Deus do Rock fazendo barulho, sinal que ele estava capitando tudo o que eu dizia.

-Por que?-ele perguntou.

-Droga Sirius, só faça o que eu peço, sim? Não questione..isso não é cisa minha, é da Gin, mas por favor faça o que eu digo.

Ele suspirou.

-Ta O.K...,Ana...qualquer loiro?

-Isso. Qualquer um. Vou desligar. Beijo.

-Beijo...só uma coisa...Ana...

-Hum...

-O que o Harry e você...?

-Tchau, Sirius.- desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

Agora eu imagino o Sirius, todo lindo tesão bonito e gostosão, bagunçando o cabelo, contrariado enquanto larga o telefone na cama, ele vai se levantar e ir paro o banheiro com o olho semi cerrado, ele vai ficar pensando no que eu disse, para não esquecer logo de cara e vai ligar o chuveiro, por que ao contrario do Draco, ele toma banho assim que acorda, como toda a pessoa normal faz.

Ele depois do banho vai se enrolar na toalha, vai pegar a calça jeans e a primeira camiseta que encontrar e vai para a cozinha preparar um café, que só ele sabe fazer, injustiça por que ele nunca acorda antes de mim...aiai...então Draco Malfoy ainda fedendo vai bater lá...Ah, meu Deus! O ponto! Para o ônibus! Paraaaaaa!

Parou, Ufa.

Londres, o melhor lugar do mundo. O lugar que eu tenho que andar todo o dia para conseguir chegar ao Beco Diagonal. Mas tudo bem..por que no final, eu sempre chego no Semanário Das Bruxas.

Vou dizer o que Sirius me contou...se é verdade eu não garanto nada.

A campainha havia tocado enquanto ele ainda adoçava o café. Lembrando obedientemente das minha palavras, Sirius foi até a porta e se deparou com o loiro, estava muito disposto a jogar o loiro pela escada mas eu como a boa tratante que sou( é , ele me chamou de tratante) esqueci de avisar que o loiro em questão era o sobrinho dele. Ou primo, ou o que seja, parente não se escolhe, e que nem vizinho você simplesmente só percebe a porcaria que é quando já é tarde demais.

-Malfoy? -ele fez uma careta- Você não tomou banho?

-Não!- ele disse emburrado- aquela ninfetinha filha da mãe já perguntou isso..

Ninfetinha , eu?

-E o que quer?- ele perguntou revirando os olhos.

-falar com a Gina.

-Ah...entendo..-ele disse- Não dá não. Gina ainda não acordou..e acho que você é noivo, Malfoy.

Draco odiava que alguém chamasse a atenção dele.

-Eu preciso explicar o..

-..O por que de ter noitadas e esconder sua aliança...-completou Sirius.- Você não atingiu Gina, Malfoy, ela apenas ficou mal por que te ajudou a enganar Nick, mesmo sem saber. Não se sinta tão poderoso assim. Gina não é sonserina. E a ninfetinha me pediu mui gentilmente para joga-lo escada abaixo e como eu acho que na sua criação faltou alguns tapas acho que vou fazer isso mesmo.

Draco resolveu olhar para infelizmente parente dele para ver se Sirius era capaz disso mesmo.

Ele era.

-Você pode avisar a ela que eu estive aqui?

-Não...acho que você já não é um menino, Malfoy. Eu não tenho contato com você ou fiz parte da sua criação, mas só posso te dizer uma coisa, esse anelzinho aí que você esta ostentando, deve servir para alguma coisa...

Draco não quis ouvir mais nada, apenas lançou-lha um olhar mordaz e se retirou. Sirius é claro, não poderia deixar barato.

-E por favor, Malfoy: não é uma grosseria, é uma necessidade: Vai tomar um banho!

.

.

Meu dia de trabalho no profeta diário não vale a pena ser mencionado aqui, afinal de contas eu estou contando a historia de Gina, certo? Seria melhor que ela estivesse contando, mas ela não quis.

Cheguei a tarde do escritorio, Colin também havia chegado e confortava Gina como podia: Com um potão de sorvete Hagen Dass. Eta! Gina não estava mais chorando, o que era um alívio não a via chorando desse jeito desde que viu o namorado com aquela deusa do sexo.

-Eu nunca mais vou caçar ninguém...- ia dizendo Gina com a voz embargada.- E o Malfoy é um safado nojento, filho da mãe...e...e...

-Fedido- eu disse fechando a porta do quarto- eu o encontrei hoje.

Sentei na cama aos pés de Gina.

-O que?-ela perguntou.

-É...ele se instalou naquele motelzinho chinfrim da outra rua só para poder falar com você..explicar..mas eu não deixei..,,fiz mal?-perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não..é melhor eu não o ver...não agora..eu achei que "Andrew" era um cara legal..um cara que valia a pena conhecer.

Provavelmente por que ele tinha tomado banho.

-Gina...eu não gosto do Malfoy...nunca gostei...- eu disse- Mas acho que ele merece um crédito..pode ser um babaca imaturo, mas se instalou naquela espelunca, veia ate aqui se tomar banho, só para te dar alguma explicação de tudo isso, sem levar em conta que você é uma Weasley, que ele tanto desprezou na adolescência. Eu não sei, Gina..acho que ele ficou tão abalado quanto você.

Gina deu um sorriso fraco.

-Isso não muda o fato de que fui tão ruim quanto aquela valquíria que dormiu com Dean...eu me sinto um nojo...imagina..Nick ficar tão desiludida como eu quando descobri que o homem que eu amava me traia..

Algo me diz que Nick não seria tão romântica a essa ponto. Gina era uma garota muito frágil..se mostrava muito forte era verdade, mas eu sabia o tamanho do estrago que se poderia causar a ela.

-Você não sabia Gina...ele nem usa a aliança..quer dizer..não estava usando naquele dia. E ele é tão branco que nem deve ficar a marca...- disse Colin.

-É..-ela fez...- Não tinha não...e agora?

Eu sorri.

-Bem..Gina, os tombos só servem para que levantemos, não?

.

.

-Como ela está?- perguntou Sirius quando me encontrou nesse mesmo dia na cozinha tomando o meu adorado café.

-Um caco- eu disse , suspirando.- ela disse que se sentiu muito mal por ser "A Outra"...isso passa..eu acho...Malfoy a expôs...não que eu acho que ele quisesse isso, mas se expôs...

Eu estava muito cansada, tinha trabalhado demais na revista, minha conta da internet tinha vindo, graças a esse cachorro, em setecentos pau...Gina estava mal e quando Gina estava mal eu também ficava mal.

-E você e o Harry?- ele perguntou.

Aquilo foi quase o fim da picada, tive vontade de chorar, afinal de contas Sirius nunca pergunta nada ao meu respeito, a não ser quando se trata de Harry , ele não está preocupado comigo e sim com Harry.

-Não é nada serio, Sirius. Harry está sozinho e eu também..ninguém vai sair machucado nessa historia..você sabe.

-Não Ana...eu não sei...não é segredo para ninguém o que você sente, por mim.

Cretino, acho que aquela parte maldita do Malfoy foi herdada do lado Black dele. Mas, como eu disse eu estava cansada demais.

-As coisas mudam..- eu disse olhando-o nos olhos- Mudam muito...eu não sou criança Sirius e se eu sentisse alguma coisa do que eu sentia antes..eu não deixaria você usar minha internet para achar trintonas...Me desculpe Sirius, mas você não é mais o meu Deus Do Rock. Boa noite.

Quando eu estava quase saindo da cozinha, o meu celular tocou.

-Pronto.

-Sou eu Abbot, Draco Malfoy.

Respirei fundo mas não disse nada.

-Eu estou no saguão do seu prédio..e quero muito falar com você, você pode descer aqui, por favor?

-To descendo..- eu disse de má vontade.-Desliguei o celular e já estava indo.

-Aonde você vai?- perguntou Sirius.

-Você não é o meu pai- eu disse saindo do apartamento.

.

.

.

_** Eu acho que mereço reviews.**_

_** Primeiro por que travei uma batalha épica contra o tempo, a preguiça, a gripe e o bloqueio filho da mãe que não me largava de jeito nenhum.**_

_** Espero que estejam gostando das atualizações.**_

_** Obrigado pelas reviews.**_

_**Bjus.**_


	5. Ele é um Retardado

Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Justo eu que nunca fui tão sacana assim com ninguém.

Certo. Talvez eu tenha sido meio sacana...mas pelo menos nunca esfreguei na cara de ninguém que o dito cujo gostava de mim. Por que eu tinha que gostar de um rockeiro de meia idade metido a Peter Pan? Só eu mesmo. Eu poderia gostar do Harry, não poderia?

Não, por que eu gosto do padrinho dele, quer coisa mais bizarra do que isso? Sem falar, é claro, que agora estou caminhando em direção a doninha albina, que tá com uma cara de cão sem dono que deu dó até em mim.

-Oi.-ele diz colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Oi?, é isso, nooossa como foi profundo, realmente. Na verdade eu não to muito bem humorada, por isso o meu estoque de ironias está uma verdadeira M...mas deixe tudo de lado e vamos aos fatos senhor Malfoy, por que essa cara de enterro? Claro que não fiz essa pergunta em voz alta.

Bem, eu deveria ser educada e dizer Oi, mas eu ás vezes posso muito bem encarnar a pirralha marrenta. Por isso estou quieta olhando essa sua cara, carente de qualquer nível humano de melanina. Ele está me olhando muito feio, fazer o que...

-Bem..Abbot..

Credo, faz anos que ninguém me chama de Abbot, soa formal demais, me lembra a McGonagall me enchendo pela enésima vez devido a um feitiço mal feito. Eu nunca fui boa na matéria dela, só para constar.

Garota...esse loiro maluco está falando...sintoniza rádio aí...

-...eu sei que me comportei cmo um completo cretino e tudo o mais.

De novo você me impressiona, descobriu a teoria do Big Bang...e eu achei que você fosse burro...

-...eu não planejei..e nem queria trair Nick.

Não? Caramba, então o que foi aquilo, meu velho? Erro de percurso?

-Mas, eu nem queria esse noivado idiota também.

Agora estou começando a notar uma coisa...eu sou a mera narradora dessa historia, um ser que está na plateia e não a mocinha da historia, então, você deveria estar falando tudo isso para Ginevra Weasley.

Por favor, não fala pra ela que eu pronunciei o nome inteiro. Ela vai me matar.

-Ela começou a falar de noivado logo naquela manhã...e começou a me levar para a casa de todas as amigas dela...para me exibir como um novo bicho de estimação. Eu sequer imaginava que Isabelle fosse uma delas.

-Isabelle?- eu perguntei- Cheirou cola , foi? Tá ficando maluco?

Eu sabia que ele não era normal. Sabia.

-Foi o nome que ela falou!- ele disse como se alouca fosse euzinha aqui. Há!

Ah, certo, o papo de Isabelle e Andrew...certo..eu tinha esquecido.

-Qual o nome dela, a título de curiosidade?

Não queira saber. Eu também vivia querendo saber onome inteiro mas quando descobri me arrependi, vou te dizer o por que:

Você pode até falar pra mim que é um nome nobre e que é a versão italiana de Guinevere e o escambau, mas o nome continua sendo muito feio, pô...a mãe dela poderia ter sido um pouco mais coerente e ter colocado logo Guinevere logo de uma vez, se bem que isso não aliviaria o fardo afinal de contas...você sabe...a Guinevere da lenda foi uma verdadeira vaca. Por causa dela, o reino foi pro espaço. Junto com o resto. Sou mais a Morgana.

E é por essas e outras razões que eu não vou te dizer o nome inteiro.

-Gina.

-Só Gina?

-Não apela, galego...

Ele revirou os olhos. Nem ligo.

-Bom- eu me fartei dessa enrolação toda- Você me chamou aqui para...?

ele suspirou.

-Eu só queria falar com ela..mas ela não quer falar comigo. Eu não sou o cafajeste que você ta pensando que eu sou.

Na verdade eu não tô pensando em nada. O que prova que ele não é aquele legilimente tão bom que todo o mundo fala.

-Não estava em meus planos daquela noite conhecer Gina, ou Isabelle.

Que ideia fixa.

-Não era minha intenção, vir a casa de vocês e causar todo aquela mal estar.

-Eu disse que você deveria ir, lembra? mas você com sempre tem de ser arrogante.-eu disse aborrecida me sentando na poltrona que havia ali.

-Eu achei que era implicância você sabe quantas pessoas falaram isso naquele dia?

É eu deveria ter me lembrado que ele não era tão popular assim.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas.

Faz me rir, quando foi que um Malfoy aprendeu a pedir desculpas? E mesmo assim não adiantaria.

-Desculpas não apagam beijos, risos abraços ou tristezas...sequer amenizam as coisas...na verdade se você se desculpasse agora..acho que seria pior.

Isso foi profundo, não foi não? Diz aí.

-Tem razão.

E de repente ouvindo Malfoy falar assim, descobri uma coisa, o que prova que posse ser tão lerda quanto ele: já somos adultos rivalidades inter-casas é um passado. Até Malfoy foi capaz de crescer. Caramba.

-Mas...quando você achar conveniente...- ele disse- Você pode falar pra ela que...eu não achei que aquilo foi errado..eu não estou arrependido pela noite em si..e sim pelas circunstancias.

Eu sorri.

-Você gostou da ruiva não foi...?

-Sim...- ele disse, embaraçado- Se não fosse o fato de eu ser noivo e ela uma Weasley...acho que talvez até as coisas fossem diferentes não?

Talvez.

.

.

**Cinco meses depois, uma tinta preta no cabelo, barracos sem fim no apartamento, três estolas de Mione, cinco namoradas de Sirius, duas brigas entre Harry e eu e a nova namorada do Carlinhos...**

**.**

.

Isso mesmo, cinco meses depois, o tempo pode ser legal para muitas coisas. Eu por exemplo estou com o cabelo preto e pelo ombro, Harry diz que eu fico mais adulta. Não gostei muito de saber que de fato ele tem razão. Acho que inconscientemente eu acabo criando noção de responsabilidade.

Sirius decidiu dar um tempo com suas conquistas isso por que definitivamente as mulheres são malucas ( na verdade eu disse que o defeito tava nele..) ele terminou com a ultima, semana passada, e eu acho que na verdade a culpa pode ser minha, mas juro que nem foi intencional. Ela ligou no residencial e pediu para falar com o Cachorrão.

Olha...eu sei que namorados costumam ter apelidinhos ridículos ( isso é mais uma prova da minha tese de que paixão pode subtrair pontos no Q.I) mas cachorrão para um homem de meia idade é demais, até pra mim que sempre fui desencanada com essas coisas. E eu não pude resistir , tive que espalhar para todos os moradores o apelido de Sirius agora nós só chamamos de Cachorrão, e ele não ficou muito contente e acabou terminando com a autora de seu infame apelido carinhoso.

Eu terminei com Harry a três meses atras, pode ter sido uma coisa passageira, mas foi legal, foi depois da segunda discussão, o motivo foi uma meia virada no avesso dentro do meu quarto e o dono calçava quarenta e sete então não era minha, então decidimo deixar rolar e estamos mais amigos que entes até! O que eu acho bem legal por que foi ele o meu cúmplice de expurgar toda a coleção de álcool da casa( Depois que Colin quebrou a tv pensando que era um gnomo, não me pergunte como ele confundiu aquele trambolho trouxa com um gnomo, Carlinhos disse que tava passando Xuxa e os duendes...) ninguém gostou muito da ideia , mas resolvemos que era melhor que fizéssemos isso antes que alguém colocasse fogo na casa.

Nick sumiu com Draco e voltamos a ser completamente felizes nas noites de Sexta-feira. Inclusive eu. Gina voltou aos seus relacionamentos fortuitos e A Riponga da Tiffany apareceu com um namoradão novo em folha! Blás Zabini, para completa infelicidade de Neville. Ele foi imediatamente acolhido á nossa familia quando apareceu em um feriado com uma caixa de cervejas e um filme(G.I JOE) para assistirmos, agora ele passa um bom tempo na casa. As vezes até dorme aqui.

Todos nós amamos o Zabini, ele sabe como se divertir.

O meu livro está quase completo! E já tem uma editora interessada nele! Yes! Talvez eu consiga pagar minha faculdade!

Tô achando que Mione gosta do Harry. Acho que Harry gosta de Mione.

Mas eu prefiro não me envolver. Acabou de chegar um e-mail, pra mim e pra Gina.

Ah,droga.

-O que você tá fazendo?- é Harry, ele ainda tem o costume de entrar no meu quarto sem bater.

-Estou imaginando se minha vida é uma minissérie de quinta categoria.- respondo ainda olhando o e-mail.

Ele ergue uma das sombrancelhas, e isso traduz a pergunta.

-É que... a Nick acabou de mandar uma mensagem para eu ajudar a organizar os preparativos do casamento dela...e convidou Gina..para ser a madrinha.

Legal. Você não teria convidado se soubesse que ela dormiu com o seu noivo. Serio.

Ui. Harry assobiou, ele sabe de tudo, tudo mesmo, a Gina contou.

Admito eu contei primeiro mas Gina contou nos mínimos detalhes depois e nem brigou comigo por isso. É que na época eu achei que Harry fosse o cara certo. Comecei a levar ele mais á serio. Bem...não era.

Voltando. Gina vai querer se enforcar.

.

.

E lá estávamos..nós duas com cara de tacho, no meio de um monte de mulheres que estavam morrendo de inveja de Nick por que ela estava com Draco Malfoy. Ainda bem que desse mal eu não sofro. O que elas vêem nele?

Tudo bem..ele é bonito ele é rico hiper inteligente, bem sucedido, se veste bem e dizem (Gina) que tem um corpo legal. Mas é serio, isso é exagero. Vejo o loiro andando de um lado para outro junto com uma senhora que eu acho que é a mãe dele, nem se dá o trabalho de olhar para nós o que eu acho que deve ser bom por que a situação deve estar meio tensa aqui .

E vejo também mulheres que parecem gatos olhando Malfoy como se ele fosse um copão de leite fresco. Mais respeito povo..o moço é noivo.

Gina bufou irritada e se virou. Eu é claro faço uma saidinha estratégica e vou ver a textura e as cores das toalhas que Nick que por nas mesas no dia do casamento. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não saiba o que aconteceu. Gina contou tudo.

Ela começou a guardar algumas fotos de arranjos florais que poderia ser usados no dia do casamento quando o loiro chegou.

-Você já me perdoou?

Gina teve vontade de rir, não de deboche, mas de nervoso. Havia pessoas ali.

-Não tem o que perdoar, foi uma noite não é? Não significa nada. Não foi nada. Ela começou a socar as fotos dentro da pasta. Ela sabe ser sútil.

-Pra mim...foi alguma coisa..Gina Weasley.

-É o noivo da minha melhor amiga

Errado... sua melhor amiga sou eu. Só para constar.

-Eu não era nada de Nick naquela noite, fazia dois meses que eu não a via..eu não queria que tivesse uma impressão errada ao meu respeito.

-Não importa nada. De verdade. - ela disse em tom baixo.

Ele revirou os olhos. Já disse que isso me irrita demais? Bem retomando o rumo da coisa:

-Olha..eu sei que foi uma noite...mas eu...quando disse que queria te ver mais vezes,quando eu disse que havia amado você...era verdade..gostei de você desde o primeiro momento. Posso estar sendo idiota agora, mas é a mais pura verdade.

-Você gostou de uma garota em uma boate, com o nome de Isabelle, meu nome é Gina Weasley, Malfoy.-Por que todo o mundo tem que dar ênfase a esse nome?-eu gostei de um cara chamado Andrew...tudo não passou de um engano. -Ela colocou a bolsa no ombro.- Você era apenas uma presa...é o que eu faço...fui um pouco longe demais com você.

Quando ela diz longe, ela diz ao hotel mais próximo.

-Eu gostei de você- ela continuou- mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou repetir esse mesmo erro. Com licença.

Quando ela estava indo embora...

-ele me beijou- ela contou enquanto estávamos no quarto papeando.

-O que?

-Isso!- ela disse um pouco histérica- ele me beijou, no meio de toda aquela mulherada, na frente da mãe dele, na frente da noiva dele...

Morgana! Agora me diz o que esse loiro tem na cabeça?

.

.


	6. Drama Queen

**Disclaimer:**

**Nada é meu , nem o Sirius..nem o Draco...Ah meu DEUS , por que eu tenho que falar isso...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merlim sabe como eu odeio alguns malucos do Semanário das Bruxas e do Profeta Diário, isso por que são todos uns abutres. Não que eu não corra atras de notícia, mas acho que ás vezes isso é meio exagerado.

É por que eu fui posta contra a parede, tudo por que eu tive a bela ideia de morar com grifinórios, eu, uma Lufa. Ana Abbot, você é um gênio. Agora Rita Skeeter está no meu pé, por que sabe que eu moro com Gina, o pivô do escândalo Malfoy/Nick, e quer que eu fale tudo, melhor ainda! Escreva tudo o que eu sei. E se eu não escrevo...perco o meu emprego. E sabe..não é que eu goste muito dele, mas eu já estou conseguindo o dinheiro para pagar a minha faculdade. Falta só mais um ano e BUM! Adeus tudo isso! Eu vou para os States e que se dane tudo!

Mas...enquanto isso, eu preciso aturar Skeeter. E o salto 15.

Mas por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? O loiro aguado é quem faz a porcaria da besteira, e a minha cabeça que fica na linha da varinha? Isso é incrível, eu nunca vi alguém mais azarada do que eu, e olha que eu moro com Sirius Black e Harry Potter.

Nada de mais, são simples detalhes. Detalhes que vão me fazer perder a o emprego, e ainda bem que Rita nem desconfia que eu moro com Harry, se não sim que eu estaria bem feita nessa vida ridícula que eu tenho.

Acho que eu deveria fazer minha auto biografia, aposto que ela daria uma ótima comédia.

-VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU NADA DO QUE EU TE FALEI?

Você provavelmente se assustaria, mas eu estou acostumada com esse povo todo gritando no meu ouvido, o tempo inteiro. Não que eu seja um zero á esquerda aqui, na verdade se não fosse Rita eu seria Editora Chefe tenho mais capacidade, mesmo sem ser formada na área. Mas sou apenas colunista de uma porcaria de coisa chamada "Contra O Próprio Destino" e eu juro que não fui eu quem inventou esse nome horrendo mas era melhor do que "Ana responde" ou coisa que o valha, essa coluna já foi de uma outra escritora mas aqui estou eu aconselhando mulheres ( e homens) a tomar atitudes drásticas na vida deles, quando nem eu mesma tomo alguma na minha vida. No começo eu achei que não duraria muito, mas fiquei tão de saco cheio daquela porcaria de coluna, que eu acabei criando algo mais cômico, aconselho, mas faço uma coisa mais leve do que aquelas coisas de auto-ajuda.

Mas ainda quero escrever meu livro. Ele nem tem um título. Mas pensando bem quem é que se importa quando está a ponto de perder o emprego?

-ABBOTT?

Me viro, mascando chiclete, para aquela perua maldita, com unhas de crocodilo, por que só ela para não lixar a unha e pintar dessa cor horrenda.

-Que é?-É. Eu vou perder o meu emprego.

-VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ESCREVEU A MATÉRIA QUE EU PEDI!

Reviro meus olhos, isso é um fato, Beatle Juice...por que se eu escrevesse aquele lixo ele provavelmente já estaria fertilizando a sua mesa. Bola de chiclete estourando.

-Eu já disse que não vou escrever, Rita.

-E por que diabos você não vai escrever?

Perceba que ela parou de gritar feito uma cabrita louca, isso por que ela trabalha aqui desde que eu entrei, então ela sabe que não adianta gritar comigo, eu sou o ser mais cínico que se possa imaginar. E vocês ainda acham que na Lufa só tem babacas...

-Por que Gina é minha amiga... e Malfoy é candidato a um amigo..eu não vou expor ninguém dessa forma, ao contrario de você..eu não trabalho em tablóides baratos.

Tá...e o Profeta Diário é o que?

-Não seja tão... "não profissional"- disse Rita estreitando os olhos.- escreva a matéria..ou perde o emprego.

E a Cuca do sítio do pica-pau amarelo me deixa ali. Falando sozinha.

E eu to que nem aquele jogador de futebol que falou uma vez...como era mesmo...ah: "o difícil como vocês sabem...não é facil"

Tô bem assim agora. E preciso terminar a meu texto para a próxima coluna.

Certo...é o que me faltava ficar falando dos romances alheios. Tudo bem...eu falo dos outros por que eu não tenho um. A não ser que se conte o meu chefe, que vive perguntando como estou, me pagando cafés quando o boy vai até a Florean Fortescue. Ou Sirius, mas o ápice da nossa relação foi eu ter caído no colo dele uma vez quando meu salto quebrou. Ou seja:Não tenho vida. É o que Colin diz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A primeira coisa que eu vejo quando chego em casa , é Sirius, note que eu digo que ele é uma coisa, o que indica que eu não tô muito bem com ele. O motivo? Bem o motivo é glamouroso, deve ter uma metro e oitenta e deve achar que sou uma pulga...o sapato é Prada e a bolsa é Gucci. É loira e aquilo que ela tem dentro do sutiã deve ser silicone. Juro.

Jogo a chave na mesinha e caminho sem falar nada..os dois nem me notaram..provavelmente por que estão ocupados demais, esquecendo que estão na sala e não no quarto. E você ainda me diz que esse palhaço tem uns quarenta e tantos anos...

Estou uma pilha de nervos...não terminei meu livro, não terminei a coluna...minha faculdade depende de uma matéria anti ética que eu definitivamente não vou escrever. Muito bem..já posso me considerar na fila dos desempregados.

E enquanto isso aquele play boy de meia idade está praticamente engolido uma loira falsa e peituda na minha sala de estar. Sim.. minha, por que também pago aluguel nessa porcaria.

Agora me diga..eu não tenho absolutamente todos os quesitos para, simplesmente, me atirar pela janela?Mas tudo bem...eu sobrevivi a todas as namoradas do Sirius..simplesmente por que já sei que nunca vou ficar com ele. Conformismo? Deve ser. Mas pelo menos..ele não deveria esfregar na minha cara que definitivamente não quer nada comigo, e me considera uma pirralha irresponsável.

-Ah...quem é ela Sirius?- ouço a pergunta feita pela voz manhosa e artificial daquela coisa.

-Ah...ela é..a ex do meu afilhado.-sim...eu fui reduzida a ex maluca do afilhado dele, que invade de vez quando o apartamento..é isso.

-É isso aí..- eu disse meio farta de tudo aquilo. Vou te explicar como eu funciono: e levo tudo na boa...na maior brincadeira...mas quando as coisas começam a desandar eu apenas vou acumulando..você sabe o que acontece não sabe? Então não me culpem quando eu apenas surto e rodo a minha baiana. Acendi um cigarro. Nunca fumo, realmente, só quando minhas mãos começam a tremer , é uma especie de válvula de escape.

A dita cuja me lançou um sorriso condescendente, sabe.. daqueles que aquela tia solteirona e bem sucedida lança para a sobrinha feiosinha e inconsequente.

-Sabe...menina...eu acho que o cigarro não é bom para uma garota da sua idade..

-Maconha também não- eu cortei- Cai fora, se ficou incomodada.- agora não é apenas ela que está me olhando escandalizada, Sirius também está de boca aberta, e eu não tô nem aí.

Que

Se

Dane!

Joguei minha bolsa no sofá, e arranquei a jaqueta que estava vestindo, tirei os sapatos de qualquer jeito e continuei fumando.

-Você vai deixa-la falar assim, comigo na sua casa?

Há!Era só o que me faltava, a essa altura do campeonato eu tendo que ouvir isso, definitivamente é o cúmulo!

-Sua casa? Desde quando é a casa dele? Cadê a escritura? Sabe, Black, eu sempre achei que você nunca encontraria uma mulher que prestasse, mas essa aí já é o recorde.. de todas as mulheres, essa aí é a mais burra que você já trouxe. -eu sei..estou sendo grosseira mas o mundo ta caindo na minha cabeça. Ela nem tem culpa. Na verdade ninguém tem culpa.

-Olha...- eu tentei falar, estava definitivamente muito tensa- Me desculpe..não queria ser grosseira...mas...por que não vem outro dia? Ou sei lá...o Sirius te leva hoje para algum lugar..eu preciso realmente ficar sozinha...

-Ela mora aqui?

-Se eu não morasse aqui...eu não estaria aqui com esse traste.

Sirius suspirou irritado.

-Tudo bem...Helena..eu te ligo amanhã..

Helena? Humpf...

Assim, a tal Helena saiu pela porta, me olhando com a cara mais feia do mundo. E assim que a porta foi fechada, quem estava com a cara mais feia do mundo, era Sirius. Os olhos dele praticamente lançava eletricidade, serio..ele estava me dando medo, a essa altura do campeonato a última coisa que eu mereço é esse Peter Pan me dando bronca.

-O que foi que deu em você?- ele veio se aproximando de mim praticamente como um felino, bem..eu o classifico como um felino..mas isso é meio errôneo, já que ele é um cachorro. Em todos os sentidos.-Qual é o seu problema?

Hum..vejamos:

Tô pra ser demitida, se não escrever uma matéria

Não terminei minha coluna

Preciso do dinheiro para me formar

Você trazer mulheres aqui e exibi-las na sala de estar.

E isso é só o começo, meu irmão.

-Não foi nada...só um pouco nervosa..entrei em choque quando te vi com ela..você sabe do meu intenso e incondicional amor por você..- ironia..a forma mais baixa do humor. Acho que ele não gostou da resposta por que arrancou o cigarro da minha boca.-Ah, qual é..Black...

-O que aconteceu?

-Hum?

-Não se faça de desentendida..você nunca se ofende com as mulheres que eu trago..- ele suspirou achatando o cigarro no cinzeiro- e você só fuma quando está nervosa. O que aconteceu?

-Não aconteceu nada...é só o stress..o trabalho e tal..acho que super agi... ou o que seja...Não tá acontecendo nada...

-Sua mãe ligou;

Ah, que legal...Senhor Black, esse definitivamente é o jeito certo de você lançar um boeing na minha cabeça..senhor Bin Laden...Não é que eu odeie minha mãe nem nada, mas você também não iria gostar de passar os fins de semana na casa de uma velha senhora que a culpa por todas as desgraças da vida dela, desde a perda de sua beleza divina devido á gravidez, a morte de seu último marido. E olha que eu nem matei o cara, na verdade ele morreu se enforcando no celeiro. Mas quem sou eu para discutir com uma mulher que mês sim mês não entra em depressão profunda?É por essas e outras que eu prefiro ficar aqui quietinha( nem tão quietinha) no meu canto. Trabalhando e tudo o mais.

E o Fim...agora só falta ele me dizer que meu computador quebrou aí sim eu choro. Pensando bem acho que eu vou chorar agora.

-!- Sirius deu um passo para trás e acabou tropeçando na mesinha de centro( odeio aquela mesinha mas a Luna adora ela, então...) e acabou caindo com tudo, eu apenas vi as pernas dele para cima e ele com uma cara de susto. Tive vontade de rir acho que sou meio doida.

Bem..eu sou.

-Que que é isso..?que que é isso? que que é isso ?-Sirius parecia perdido em meio ao meu grito, ele olhava para todos os lados sem saber o que fazer, talvez ele quisesse apenas um copo d'água para apagar o incêndio, ou coisa assim, por que era isso que 'tava parecendo, tamanho o pânico que ele parecia estar sentindo. De repente ele parou, respirou fundo( eu continuava gritando) e começou a ma chacoalhar( aí o som saiu assim: AaAaAaAaAaAaA!) aí sim eu parei.-O que você tem sua garota maluca! você nunca foi histérica desse jeito!

Não!

-EU VOU PERDER O MEU EMPREGO!- Pronto...Drama Queen moment, por favor. -Aquela vaca da Rita vai me demitir, tudo por que aquele loiro idiota parece um garotinho cheio de hormônios e não conseguiu ficar longe da Gina em público..e eu já tinha quase todo o dinheiro para ir pra faculdade...e se eu ficar sem emprego, vou ter que voltar para casa da minha mãe a vai ser horrível..ah Merlim me odeia...!

E eu continuava andando pela sala como uma maluca enjaulada se o meu cabelo ainda fosse roxo pode ter certeza que ele teria me internado, eu iria parecer mais louca.

-E você sabe o que é pior?

Não ele não sabe, e do jeito que eu tô, ele nem tá com coragem de perguntar.

-O melhor de tudo isso, é que eu me pergunto todo o dia: POR QUE DIABOS EU AINDA TO AQUI! E eu mesma me respondo: É POR CAUSA DO CACHORRO FILHO DA MÃE, PLAY BOY E COM SÍNDROME DE PETER PAN! É TUDO CULPA SUA, SIRIUS BLACK!

É oficial: eu sou louca..sou perigosa, me internem antes que eu fale mais alguma besteira.

-Culpa minha? O que foi que eu fiz?

-VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA METIDO QUE GOSTA DE ESFREGAR NA MINHA CARA O TEMPO TODO QUE NUNCA VAI QUERER NADA COMIGO...E QUE DIABOS EU FIZ PARA VOCÊ FAZER ISSO?

Por favor..alguém cale a minha boca..lancem _Silencio_...um _Petrificus Totalis_...até um _Avada_ se quiser, mas não me deixem continuar.

-E POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ SEMPRE TEM QUE ESCOLHER UMA PERUA TOTALMENTE SEM NOÇÃO PARA SER SUA NAMORADA?-continuei e eu ia pra cá e pra lá na sala totalmente fora de mim. Olha só a figura: descalça, o cabelo todo bagunçado minhas coisas jogadas no chão e Sirius tava pior do que eu, todo aquele cabelo estava revolto e pra tudo quanto é lado por causa da queda.

Incrível, como um cara de um metro e noventa consegue diminuir de tamanho quando alguém grita com ele. Homem é uma criatura idiota, estranha e estupidamente burra. Mas precisamos deles, infelizmente.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, sinal de que está começando a perder a paciência.

-Ana..eu não faço isso por que quero te machucar e nem nada...é tudo...uma questão de..

-..de se ser um idiota- eu disse indo até minha bolsa e pegando outro cigarro- De ser um imbecil completo.

-Agora eu sou um imbecil? Você queria o que garota? Que tivéssemos um caso?...deixa eu te explicar: Sou muito mais velho...você é menor de idade...e namorou o Harry, e além do mais, é completamente maluca.

-Antes maluca do que burra, meu filho, por que é isso o que eu vejo nesse seu desfile incessante de peruas loiras que você trás aqui... e é aí que eu entro com a minha tese. E eu não sou menor de idade!

-Mais uma?Sabe quantas teses você já formulou?

-Cale a boca- ele fechou a boca irritado e cruzou os braços- Minha tese é que seu problema deve ser por que você é um gay enrustido, por que você só namora mulheres que parecem travestis. Me diz uma, apenas uma que tinha alguma coisa que fosse natural no corpo.

Cinco minutos de silencio, a auto estima do cachorrão morreu.

-Eu não sou Gay...e você quer que, antes de ter o primeiro encontro, eu pergunte se ela usa silicone?

Tá, isso também não seria legal, e acho que nem educado de se fazer.

-Não me interessa o que você faz, seu vira-lata metido- eu disse. Eu sei, eu sou louca.- E por favor como chegamos a essa conversa mesmo?

-Eu também não sei!- disse ele já um pouco alterado- Você pulou do "Vou ser demitida" para o "você é um gay enrustido" em um milésimo de segundos.

Tá, lembrei, preciso descontar minha raiva em alguém.

-AI!

GOL! O sapato foi certeiro na testa dele, amanhã vai estar roxo!

-Eu te odeio, te odeioodeioodeioodeioodeio!- outra sapatada, sorte que não estamos no meu quarto por que aí sim, ele estaria encrencado com relação aos sapatos.

Ele olhou para os sapatos no chão..e depois para mim e de repente correu não voou pra cima de mim. Saí correndo pela sala, por que ele tava cm cara de que queria me bater e sabe..sado- masoquismo não é comigo...caramba!

Ele me beijou...ele tá me beijando..ele tá me agarrando aqui, e eu juro que não tô reclamando...Merlin não me odeia! Isso é tão legal! Ele tá praticamente me colocando no colo( sou muito baixa, e ele é muito alto).

E é claro que eu não sou boba nem nada...vou aproveitar.

Peraí...como fomos parar no sofá? Ele ainda ta me beijando...de repente ficou muito quente...quente demais.

-Você ainda me odeia?- ele perguntou no meu olvido, ofegante.

Yes!

-Sim...- eu disse – eu ainda te odeio.

-Acho que vou ter que me redimir então..

-Vai ter que se esforçar muito.

Ele me beijou de um modo mais profundo, mais carinhoso, me senti pequena entre os braços dele...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews!**

**Eu preciso delas! Eu quero...!**

**Se você eu até o final nem custa nada...**


	7. Não Se Importe

**Metas da Semana: **

**1_** Arranjar um emprego que me pague tão bem quanto o do Profeta Diário.

**2_** Arrumar uma ótima explicação para o fato da escova de Sirius Black estar no meu banheiro.

**3**_Driblar os telefonemas de mamãe.

**4**_Tentar aceitar de boa o namoro estranho de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley, que sinceramente, parece uma combinação maluca e dramática de Resident Evil com Querido John.

**5**_Acender todos os incensos da Luna, evocando todos os seres superiores, para que meu livro seja publicado.

**6_** Tentar entender como mamãe conseguiu um namorado lindo, da minha idade, que trabalha como modelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ginaaa, cadê o Malfoy?- sou eu, perguntando com toda a cretinice que só eu consigo ter.

-Ele não dormiu aqui hoje...- ela parece meio chateada, tudo bem...faz tres semanas que eles estão juntos e tipo...a coisa ainda parece bizarra demais para ser comentada, ele só dormiu aqui uma tres vezes, e eu achei que fosse questão de segurança . Afinal Carlinhos está aqui e tal...mas acho que Draco é um daqueles caras que não conseguem ter nada serio, mesmo que esteja realmente gostando da pessoa, e ele gosta da ruiva, isso eu consigo ver. Bem, eu sou uma pessoa muito inteligente para conseguir entender seres com Q.I.s prejudicados.

-Ele é um cara ocupado- eu disse, roubando uma torrada. Isso é bem obvio, se levarmos em consideração que Draco é dono de todos os bens da família e cuida de uma cadeia de empresas. Pois é, vida de milionário não é fácil.

-Sua mãe ligou de novo- disse Sirius me abraçando.- Eu disse que você tinha ido escrever uma matéria sobre feministas convictas.

Que bom. Ele tá aprendendo.

-Mas ela não quis saber. Quer por que quer mostrar o seu novo padrasto.

-Bizarro- eu resmunguei- O meu padrasto poderia ser meu irmão caçula. Minha mãe se supera a cada dia que passa.

-A direção da Revista Female Witch ligou, querem comprar os direitos do "Contra o Próprio Destino" e levar de bandeja a colunista- informou Colin entrando na cozinha- e eu..claro, disse que você estaria livre na hora do almoço, para falar com eles na Florean Fortescue.

Ai. Merlim é um cara legal...antes que mamãe apareça, com o seu bebê a tira-colo, eu já vou ter um emprego...isso será ótimo. Resolvi não fazer uma cara de muito feliz perto de Gina, visto que ela não parece estar muito legal por causa do Malfoy. Mas o que eu quero mesmo, é o meu livro publicado. Falei com Harry sobre as escovas de dentes do Sirius e ele disse que já suspeitava, aceitou tudo de boa. Carlinhos não sabe ainda e Luna...bem...Luna não ta nem aí para nada, para ela a vida é um dia ensolarado.

-Vai, pode pular feito uma doida, eu sei que está feliz- disse Gina.

Tadinha. Adoro ela. É melhor não pular.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

E eu estou aqui...no Beco diagonal, com o coração na mão por que eu posso ter um emprego, tecnicamente seria o mesmo emprego, mas seria numa revista melhor e com um salario melhor, e isso é ótimo.

Mas vou te dizer, a primeira coisa que eu vi bem ali, estampado na minha cara, mesmo, foi uma coisa bem bizarra: Draco Malfoy cheio de amor pra dar, junto com Nick. Agora me diz ,isso é algum tipo de brincadeira ou o que? A Gina lá...vendo a reprise da novela, na maior deprê e ele aqui com essa criatura? Eu só balancei a cabeça, talvez eu devesse deixar rolar, não me meter, afinal de contas isso não deveria ser problema meu. Afinal tudo o que começa errado,( num bar por exemplo) termina barbaramente errado( não necessariamente num bar). Olhei tudo ao redor, ele não reparou em mim, por que estou com uma roupa muito sóbria e com óculos escuros. E ele ta lá no fundo da sorveteria. Olhei tudo ao redor, e reparei na mesa nove. Sim..Colin havia me dito que eles havia reservado a mesa nove. Me dirigi até lá como se fosse a personificação da segurança e auto estima( o quer definitivamente não é verdade).

-Boa tarde- eu os saudei com uma voz neutra.

Eram dois homens. Um devidamente vestido com terno e gravata, transpirando seriedade, e um que parecia mais novo, que vestia uma jaqueta de couro.

-Boa tarde- O de terno foi o único que me respondeu, o que automaticamente colocou o cara da jaqueta na minha lista negra. O de terno olhou feio para o cara que estaca brincando com um canudo naquela hora, e falou, fazendo um sinal para que eu me sentasse- a senhorita é a criadora do "Contra O Próprio Destino"?

-Não, a Coluna já existia quando eu fui contratada para escreve-la- eu disse em tom tão pratico quanto o dele.

O de jaqueta bufou. Reparou que nenhum deles me disse o nome?Pois é...

-Ele se expressou mal, senhorita Abbot- ele afastou o copo de si, que já estava vazio- ele está perguntando se a senhorita foi responsável pela...remodelagem da coluna...a transformando em algo irreverente..mais feminino ao invés de levantar assustadoramente a bandeira feminista.

Ah, é isso.

-Bem- agora eu estou tentando ser bem modesta, enquanto ajeito o cabelo, para não correr o risco de que Draco Malfoy me veja.- Foi algo muito natural- eu disse evasiva- afinal eu não sou psicóloga nem nada...eu precisava aconselhar, mas principalmente levar as mulheres a entenderem que elas não são vítimas, só por que um cara a enganou ou coisa parecida. Noventa por cento das mulheres que escreveram para a Coluna eram garotas solteiras...tinha que ser algo atual e irreverente.- dei de ombros.

-A senhorita Rita Skeeter nos disse que a senhorita é uma garota..irresponsável e insubordinada- disse o de terno olhando um pergaminho á sua frente, e eu até que tentei ler, parece um dossiê sobre mim- Isso é verdade?

Suspirei.

-Posso ser insubordinada sim, quando se trata de ética, mas nunca fui irresponsável com minha carreira, senhor...?

-Hugh Kingston- disse o homem sem esboçar nenhuma reação.- Skeeter disse que se negou terminantemente a fazer uma materia.

-Sim..eu não nego, a questão é que Rita Skeeter me escolheu para fazer tal matéria por que as pessoas envolvidas são minhas amigas, por tanto, seria mais fácil para mim. Eu simplesmente não poderia faze-lo, não por ter um motivo pessoal, mas sim por que ela provavelmente converteria minha matéria para algo parcial. reciclando. e só retirando minhas informações. Transformando o meu trabalho em um tablóide barato.

O cara sem nome soltou uma risadinha curta.

-Hugh...olhe bem para ela...acha que seria uma boa escolha? Não passa de uma garotinha.- ele se endireitou na cadeira e me deu um sorrisinho cínico.- Você está em um mundo aonde não importa as suas amigas, senhorita Abbot.

-Com todo o meu respeito- eu disse para o babaca- estou a três anos trabalhando nesse meio, como o senhor fala. e eu nunca me sujeitei as baixarias de Rita. ou ao sensacionalismo barato. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ser reduzida á uma escritorazinha de quinta.

Eu me levantei. Precisava do emprego? Sim. Queria o emprego? Sem dúvida, mas ainda tenho orgulho o suficiente para não me sujeitar a um imbecil desses.

-Era só isso?- eu perguntei- A entrevista, para mim, termina aqui.

-Entrevista?- disse o senhor Hugh com cara de desentendido- Não...isso não é uma entrevista, a senhorita já está contratada...esse seria um almoço de negócios..de apresentações e por fim..para resolver sobre a quantia que estaria interessada em receber...

Então,Merlim..eu lhe pergunto por que esse idiota está falando em "tem certeza...?".Respirei fundo, eu tenho que reconhecer..não sou das mais pacientes.

-A senhorita já está contratada – disse Hugh- Liam é o editor chefe- disse apontando casualmente para o imbecil que até agora estava sem nome.- Só estamos interessados em saber o seu salario, carga horaria, seu contrato já está aqui comigo.

Olhei para o Céu.

Bem..não era o céu, era o teto do Florean, que é verde água e tal...mas você entendeu.

Merlim me AMAAAAAAAAAAA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saí do meu almoço bem mais feliz do que entrei, ignorei soberanamente o editor chefe, que provavelmente vai infernizar minha vida, mas eu não ligo. Vou ganhar quase o dobro do que ganhava antes, com beneficios e tudo o mais. A Coluna será semanal. Em uma revista muito respeitada e badalada. E Draco Galinha safado imprestável Malfoy nem estava em meus pensamento. Nhãaaa...é ele não "tava" mas agora...

-Abbot.

-Que que é?- você não paga as minhas contas, não preciso ser educada com você! Yes!

Me virei, me deparando com aquela doninha infernal. Ele bufou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-E..eu vi..que você viu..

Sério? Se eu fosse você deixava passar, fingia que não tinha visto, e passava reto. Isso é o que eu faria, se eu fosse uma doninha loira.

-Não diga, Malfoy. Eu tenho que ir.

-Eu só queria, que você ..deixasse, que eu falasse com Gina. No devido tempo.

-Você acha obviamente que eu sou idiota- eu retorqui- Você vai se casar com aquela imbecil, e vai fazer a Gina virar a outra...,é uma situação cômoda para você!- ele ficou mais pálido do que o normal, e eu ri- é Malfoy...eu também sou puro sangue..sei como você pensa...se casar com Nick é comodo, ela é rica, de família tradicional...você pode até gostar de Gina, mas mamãe te disse para pensar na família, certo? Você é um babaca. Você vai falar com Gina ,sim...e vai se obrigar a falar com ela hoje mesmo, e eu tenho três motivos para te convencer.

Ele retomou a pose de arrogante, imbecil.

-É? e seria qual?

-Primeiro, por que Se você não aparecer lá até as sete, eu vou contar, segundo, por que Gina nunca aceitaria uma proposta tão baixa, e o terceiro que apesar de ser o último, é o motivo principal. Me pergunte qual é.

-E qual seria esse motivo, Ana Abbot.?

-Esse.

O soco foi certeiro! Eu cortei o lábio dele! Bem feito, se todo o cretino do mundo ganhasse um desse, as mulheres não teriam tantos problemas!

-O que foi isso? -ele perguntou tentando limpar o sangue que saia pela ferida do lábio.

-Eu batendo num babaca- respondi- hoje as sete em ponto, Malfoy, e seja bem britânico, por que se não,...amanhã a sua cara toda deformada vai povoar as manchetes.

Saí pisando duro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

É, a vida é muito ruim. Principalmente quando tentamos ser felizes. Ele chegou aqui, com cara de enterro e quis falar com Gina a sós. Cinco minutos depois, Gina saia do quarto, descia as escadas e abria a porta do apartamento.

-Sai daqui- foi o que ela disse.

-Gina eu..não.

-Só saia daqui- ela disse apontando para a porta- Apenas faça isso siga sua vida e nunca mais olhe para a minha cara.

-Eu sei que tô te machucando, mas você precisa entender que...

-Eu não tô machucada- ela cortou o olhando desafiadora- Não seja egocêntrico, você não me atinge desse jeito.

Draco bufou, fechando a porta e ignorando que eu estava ali. Apenas eu estava o resto estava trabalhando e Sirius provavelmente estava dormindo.

-Eu amo você- ele disse- Te amo de verdade. Mas você tem que entender que simplesmente...

-Que simplesmente o casamento não passa de negócios, é eu sei- ela cortou novamente.- a idiota aqui sou eu, Malfoy, por achar que você, justo você, pensaria de outra forma...você é Malfoy, no final das contas.

-Você não entende..tudo vai contra isso- e no _isso_ ele apontou para os dois- Desde nossas personalidades, passando pela família, e terminando no sobrenome.- ele se calou, havia levado um tapa bem forte de Gina, eu até me assustei com o barulho.

-Se você quisesse lutar- ela disse devagar- Você lutaria. Não se esconda atras de um nome, ou de desculpas tão ridículas. Vai..vai embora...corra pra ela...eu não vou lamentar...não vou me importar nenhum pouquinho. Não sinta pena de mim.

Sem dizer mais nada, Draco apenas se retirou, como um legítimo Malfoy. Arrogante, orgulhoso, e sem olhar para trás. Gina fechou a porta, sem bater, sem deixar nenhum som forte escapar. Ela estava selando o fim de tudo. Era isso. Eu sabia que seria assim.

_Não se importe, não vou morrer de decepção_

_prometo que não me verá chorar_

_Não sinta pena..._

_Não se importe, eu ficarei bem , mas ela está esperando_

_O anel que deu a ela perderá o brilho, mas não se importe_

_Seja cruel._

Gina se virou pra mim. E começou a chorar. Saí do batente da cozinha, e abracei minha amiga. Não tenho muitas, mas gosto muito das que eu tenho.

-Eu...- ela disse baixinho quando me abraçou- eu sabia que ele não iria ficar...eu sabia..eu sabia...

Senti um nó na garganta. Gina ainda chorava muito. Me senti muito triste por ela, depois de tanto tempo, depois que tinha desistido de acreditar que poderia encontrar alguém, depois de Dean...ela tinha realmente encontrado alguém que a fazia rir. Mas ...novamente...ela estava chorando.

Ela estava sozinha, de novo.

-Pra mim já chega..- ela disse- eu deveria ter feito isso antes..eu deveria ter acabado com tudo isso a mais tempo, eu deveria ter ido embora quando Dean me enganou, cansei disso. Vou me mudar, vou para os Estados Unidos.

Me separei dela. Balançando a cabeça.

-Acho que isso é muito...equivocado, Gina...eu sei...é horrível, mas aqui ta toda a família e o seu trabalho...não faz isso.

-Eu quero ficar longe..pra mim já chega, é bem mais do que eu aguento. Vou preparar tudo para semana que vem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Foi mais ou menos nesses dias, que as coisas começaram a desandar para mim, certo, eu estava feliz por que eu tinha um emprego, mas mamãe estava me procurando, eu não tinha vontade de ve-la. Gina estava irredutível, e se na verdade ela ainda tinha alguma dúvida, ela foi totalmente posta de lado quando Draco apareceu meio bêbado .

-Eu sei que estou errado e não me faça repetir isso...- é, só nesse estado ele lhe diria isso.-Mas eu só tô fazendo isso tudo por que na real...eu vou ficar sozinho se ficar com você..eles não aceitariam.

-Draco...já chega...eu tô indo para os Estados Unidos.

Depois disso, ele não disse mais nada, a não ser que ela iria provavelmente se arrepender e eu tive que concordar. Eu e Gina acabamos estuporando o cara. E o colocamos no Nightbus. Lalau quer nos matar, faz um tempo que fazemos essas coisas com as namoradas do Carlinhos e os malucos que perseguem Hermione( falando nisso, faz três dias que eu não a vejo). Na primeira vez que tivemos essa brilhante ideia, ele quase entrou em parafuso, pensou que estávamos nos livrando de um corpo. Mas depois acabou se acostumando. É lá estava ele para despachar o loiro para a casa dele.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Na manhã seguinte, o apartamento estava com um ar de velório, Gina estava caindo fora, e uma tal de Suzana Bones ficaria no lugar dela, acho que já ouvi falar nela. Eu a levaria para o aeroporto á tarde. Nessa época do ano, nem viaja muita gente...coisa estranha...

Mas logo no café tive a minha surpresa: Mamãe estava bem ali, na porta com cara de enterro, imaginei que era mais um de seus tempos ruins. Estava realmente horrível.

-Ele me roubou.

Foi isso que ela disse, logo de cara, na lata. Mas eu não entendi nada.

-Como é?- eu perguntei tentando não pensar na conta dos Abbot em Gringotes totalmente vazia.

-É isso aí...Emmett me roubou.

Quem em nome de Morgana é Emmett? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi- eu disse tentando não explodir- Emmett é o seu namoradinho..e ele te roubou...te deixou lisa...é isso? Me explica como ele fez isso.

Mamãe me olhou com cara de culpa. Deixei o resto do povo na cozinha para poder falar com ela.

-Bem...ele disse que precisava de...uma certa quantia para começar o seu negocio de moda...sabe...e aí ele fez um contrato..e eu ..

-Você assinou- eu disse olhando para o cinzeiro- Você assinou, e sequer se deu o trabalho de ler...estou certa?

Ela parecia uma garotinha grávida e assustada. Argh...jura que eu que sou a filha nessa historia?Eu deveria dar problemas, e não ela!Agora alguém, por favor, quer me explicar como ela conseguiu acabar com uma fortuna que foi ganha ao longo de quase três seculos?

-Esse...- eu respirei fundo- É...- eu estou tentando me manter muito calma...-o Golpe...- Não ta funcionando- Mais..Velho...do...MUNDO!-Pronto , explodi eu juro que eu tentei mas ninguém merece a mãe que eu tenho.-COMO VOCÊ PODE?

-Ana...eu não..

-EU SEI O QUE VOCÊ VAI FALAR! VOCÊ VAI FALAR QUE NÃO PENSOU-Parei de gritar..certo eu tinha que me manter calma por que Colin estava com metade do rosto ali na fresta da porta.- Como sempre...você nunca pensa, mamãe..nunca...mas sabe de uma coisa...seu querido modelinho foi preso, provavelmente, ou se não, vai ser, por que papai colocou uma clausula no testamento dizendo que toda a fortuna iria passar automaticamente para o meu nome, o que significa que a porcaria do dinheiro não foi roubada.

-O que?- mamãe pareceu indignada, vai entender- Seu pai..? ele não tinha o direito...

-Ah.. ele tinha..ele provavelmente tinha...sabia o que você iria fazer.

Eu respirei fundo. Droga..eu queria uma mãe do tipo arcaica, sabe? Daquelas que quando você espirra, te coloca logo na cama para tomar um remédio horrível. Daquelas que quando você fala que gosta de um menino, te fala um monte de coisas para te botar medo e não se magoar mais tarde, daquelas mãe que me ligaria tarde da noite so para saber se eu estava bem e que gritassem comigo quando eu fizesse algo errado...por que pelo menos eu saberia que se importa comigo..mas não..o que eu tenho..é uma mulher que prefere gastar a grana do meu pai com caras da minha idade...que só me liga quando está com problemas. Eu nunca tive muita gente que cuidasse de mim, na verdade acho que só o meu pai..depois que ele foi embora..bem..foi cada um por si.

Olhei para minha mãe. Era hora de colocar ordem naquilo, era para o bem dela.

-Vou colocar um certa quantia mensal na sua conta, mamãe...não vai mais dispor do dinheiro como quiser.- eu olhei bem para o rosto dela, e vi cada traço dela tentando esconder a raiva.- Vai continuar com a casa, e essa quantia vai ter de servir para as despesas da casa e suas mordomias..você tem tudo, mamãe...mas isso já foi demais. Volte pra casa, eu vou no Gringotes resolver isso. Vou ver o que aconteceu. Pode ir tranquila. Sua mesada vai estar lá...todo o mês. Mas vai ter que se contentar com isso. Chega.

Fui até a cozinha, disse para aonde iria e que talvez fosse direto para a redação depois disso. E que infelizmente não teria tempo de ir com Gina até o aeroporto. ( não podemos aparatar de tão longe).

Fui até o Gringotes e não deu outra, o imbecil ( que de fato tinha minha idade e era muito bonito), estava tentando pegar o dinheiro.

-Oi- eu disse para o Duende que o olhava muito feio- por acaso você é o tal Emmett? O modelo- estava me fingindo de tiete.

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado e disse que sim.

-Certo...- eu disse- Olhei para o duende- é esse imbecil que ta tentando pegar o dinheiro do cofre dos Abbot? Com a assinatura de Angélique Abbot? - O duende olhou.

-Sim senhorita;

-É um golpista, forçou minha mãe, uma pobre senhora, a fazer isso. Pode prende-lo eu não ligo.

E não ligo mesmo.

Os duendes adoraram aquilo, não sei bem o que fizeram, mas aposto que o cretino não vai mais tentar dar uma de esperto, pelo menos com a minha mãe.

Fui até a redação mas como eu ainda não precisava entregar a matéria, não fiz muita coisa. Fiquei muito satisfeita. Por que poderia me despedir de Gina. Aparatei perto de casa e corri até o apartamento mais rápido que eu podia.

É...eu não deveria ter feito isso.

E lá...novamente na sala de estar, estava Sirius e Helena. Do mesmo jeito que estavam naquele dia que eu a expulsei.

Meu mundo caiu. Serio, só eu mesmo consigo sentir tantas coisas no mesmo dia. Na próxima encarnação escolho melhor meus parentes e amigos. O mais silenciosamente que pude, fui até o meu quarto. peguei uma mala e enfiei todas as roupas que pudia lá dentro. foi umas duas malas. Peguei todos os meus documentos e o meu dinheiro.

Coloquei todas as malas e minha bolsa na entrada e resolvi chamar a atenção, finalmente.

-Oi Helena..- eu disse como se estivesse comentado sobre o tempo.

Sirius praticamente atirou a mulher para o outro lado da sala. Mas eu estava sorrindo, era estranho, eu estava ali, parada, com um sobretudo da Dolce & Gabanna. com o meu cabelo arrumado. parecendo( modéstia a parte) uma estrela de cinema , e estava calma, estava com a cabeça erguida, como nunca estivera.

-Ana...eu pensei que você tinha dito..que iria voltar tarde..e...

-Eu sei.-eu disse irônica-Mas eu consegui resolver tudo o mais rápido possível...e voltei..mas não precisa se incomodar. Black. eu não me importo que traga a Helena para o apartamento.- eu sorri para a mulher que não entendia nada. - Se quiser Helena..pode ficar com a minha vaga, por que eu to caindo fora. - Disse isso. e fui abrindo a porta.

-Espera! Ana...- Sirius saltou do sofá e olhou para as malas- Você não ta de brincadeira.

-O único que tava de brincadeira aqui era você, Black- eu disse, afastando a mão dele do meu ombro- Mas eu não tenho vocação para ser idiota. Eu não vou ser a vítima. eu não vou ser a garotinha desiludida, eu não levo jeito para o papel. Pode ficar com ela. e pode ficar com todas as outras também, eu quero um homem e não um garoto de quarenta anos.

Escancarei a porta e saí sem falar nada.

Liguei para Gina.

-Alô, Gina? Eu tô indo para o aeroporto..não..não vou me despedir..eu vou com você.

E fui mesmo. De primeira classe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por você, eu deixaria tudo e me mudaria para um país comunista._

_Se você viesse comigo, claro._

_Cortaria minhas unhas, para não te machucar_

_Perderia esse quilos a mais, e falaria sobre futebol_

_Só para que ficasse comigo..._

_Mas você não vai ficar, não vai..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mais um cap...espero que tenham gostado, e me mandem Reviews O.K?**

**Agradeço a todo o mundo que tem me mandado e vou responder como puder diretamente no profile, com calma e tudo o mais.**

**Sei que demorei um pouco, mas me desculpem.**

**bjus.**


End file.
